


Make the Most of It

by Katcher



Series: Make the Most of It [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to Meredith to make Addison realize that she needs to tell her how she feels. Fluffy cuteness! I didn't mean for Derek to turn out the way that he did but I just went with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Most of It

“Hi, Mr. Willis. I’m Dr. Grey. I’ll be taking care of you today,” Meredith smiled as she snapped a pair of gloves on and turned back to the man in the ER bed, “What seems to be the problem?”

“Right now it’s you,” Meredith’s smile fell slightly before she took a deep breath and plastered it back onto her face.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. What brought you to the ER?” She heard Dr. Montgomery come into the ER with Dr. Torres somewhere behind her both having been paged for a consult.

“Can you get me a different doctor?” Meredith sighed and looked around quickly before turning back to him.

“At the moment, I’m what you have available to you. So, why are you here today?”

“I said I want a different doctor!” The ER was silent for a moment after the man’s outburst before dissolving into emergency room loudness again.

“Dr. Grey, is there anything I can do?” Meredith looked up into concerned blue eyes and sighed as she shrugged. Addison turned to face the patient, “I’m Dr. Montgomery. Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” The man’s eyes flashed before he lunged forward with a scalpel he’d snagged off of a nearby cart and pierced it into Meredith’s abdomen, “Meredith!”

The red head caught Meredith as she fell backwards and placed her hand over the wound that was now pouring blood, “Wow. I really should have gotten him a different doctor,” Meredith tried to laugh resulting in a cough. Addison’s eyes widened when she saw the coughed up blood in the blonde’s hand and looked around frantically.

She stroked Meredith’s face to try to calm her down as she kept pressure on her abdominal wound, “Dammit! Someone get a gurney over here now!”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith blinked a few times before groaning and throwing her arm over her eyes, “She’s awake!” The blonde cracked an eye open to see Addison Montgomery in her hospital room now yelling down the hallway for Dr. Bailey.

“Addison?” Was croaked out and the red head turned to face her before slipping out of the room as Miranda walked in.

“Meredith, how are you feeling?” The blonde tore her eyes away from where Addison had been standing to look up at Dr. Bailey.

“As well as I can after being stabbed I suppose?” Bailey nodded and checked a few things, “Was that Dr. Montgomery or was I hallucinating?”

“Yeah, that was her. She’s been here since the incident. Refused to leave your side and sat nervously in the gallery throughout your surgery. She’s been a complete pain in the ass today,” Meredith’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Miranda left the room. She picked her phone up and texted Cristina. It was only a few minutes before the woman appeared in her room.

“She lives,” Meredith grinned and Cristina crawled up the bed to lay beside her, “What’s with you and the She-Shepherd?”

“What do you mean?” Cristina looked at her for a moment before answering.

“Are you two friends now or something?”

“I don’t think so?” The dark haired woman shrugged.

“She was just.. Really.. Friendly to you and not to anyone else who wanted to get near you,” Meredith looked at her in confusion, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she had the hots for you, Mer.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was lying awake that night. She couldn’t sleep with the constant beeping and the little light from the hallway. In the dark, she saw someone step up in her doorway and watch her. Meredith stared discreetly for a few moments before sitting up and seeing the figure step away, “Wait. Please?” The person paused for a moment before walking into the room and Meredith looked up into the tired eyes of Addison Montgomery, “Dr. Montgomery?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Meredith nodded slowly.

“I’m fine.. Thanks to you I hear?” Meredith could have sworn she saw the woman blush but let it go, “Can I ask you something?” Addison felt her heart hammer in her chest but nodded anyway, “What the hell happened in that ER?”

“You don’t know?”

“I mean I know that he stabbed me. I just.. I don’t know.. Why?” Addison nodded and took a seat in a hospital chair.

“He’s been arrested and charged. Apparently he is very, very sexist and preferred a male doctor,” Meredith rolled her eyes exasperatedly, “I agree.”

“And what exactly did he hit?”

“Your stomach, but Bailey fixed everything and you’re fine,” Meredith nodded. No one had been around long enough to tell her all day and no one would let her see her own chart either, “I should probably get going. Rest well, Dr. Grey,” Addison stood and Meredith watched her walk away before speaking.

“Why?” Addison stopped and turned towards her.

“What?”

“Why did you do it?” Addison bit her bottom lip, “Why catch me? Why yell at people for me? Why stick around like you did? Why sit at my bedside for hours? Why?” Meredith watched what looked to be an internal war going on inside the attending’s head. Addison was silent for a long time before finally looking directly at Meredith.

“Because I’m in love with you,” Was said before she promptly turned and left the room

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith didn’t sleep any the rest of the night. She caught Bailey on rounds and questioned her, “Have you seen Dr. Montgomery?”

“I think she’s off today,” Meredith bit her lip and let Miranda leave the room. She had a million thoughts running through her head all at once.

A few hours later, Meredith caught an intern, “Look, I need you to do whatever you need to do to find me Dr. Montgomery’s phone number. It’s an emergency,” The girl left the room after being fixed with the “Medusa” glare and came back only half an hour later with a post it note, “Thanks. Find me when I come back and you can scrub in with me on whatever I have for a week,” The girl looked shocked but grinned and nodded before leaving the room.

Meredith picked her phone up and looked at the number before making her mind up and dialing. It rang a few minutes before the woman picked up, “Hello?” Meredith didn’t speak up, “Hello?”

“Dr. Montgomery?” She heard only silence from the other end and thought the other woman had hung up on her.

“Dr. Grey,” Meredith breathed out a sigh of relief, “Do you need something?”

“Yeah,” She didn’t speak again.

“And that would be?”

“I’m in love with you too,” She then hung up quickly and let out the breath she’d been holding in.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was sat up talking to Cristina who was laid beside her when Addison stepped into the room. She looked at Cristina and the woman got up, “See you later, Mer,” The blonde shot her a look before looking back to Addison.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Addison was closing the gap between them and capturing Meredith’s lips with her own, “Meredith Grey,” The blonde nodded and looked up into blue eyes, “You better not had been prank calling me.”

Meredith grinned and reached up for Addison again. She cupped her cheeks and pulled her down into another kiss, “I love you,” The red head grinned and pecked her lips again.

“You love me,” Meredith nodded quickly, “God, I love you too.”

Meredith pulled Addison to sit down and the red head sat down on the edge of the hospital bed facing the woman, “How long?” Addison wouldn’t meet her eyes and Meredith reached out and placed a finger under her chin to lift it gently, “Addison,” The red head bit her lip, “How long?”

“Since I laid eyes on you,” Meredith felt a smile stretch across her face.

“Even though I was screwing your husband?”

“Even though you were screwing my husband,” Meredith laughed softly, “But I was after Derek and you were after Derek and well, I don’t like to lose.” The blonde nodded in understanding, “Apparently I lost anyway.”

“Well, so did I,” The red head nodded, “I don’t know why I ever thought it would work out between us,” Addison shook her head and shrugged, “He’s kind of an ass.”

“Kind of?” Meredith laughed and reached out to gently run her finger tips over Addison’s hand.

“Okay, he’s a huge ass,” Addison laughed softly and turned her hand over so Meredith’s fingers danced over her palm. The blonde looked down at their hands before looking back at the attending, “So umm,” She didn’t continue and Addison grinned softly.

“What, Meredith?”

“I mean, do you want to like.. I dunno, go out? Or do you wanna not go out? I mean I would love to go out with you… But if that’s not what you want.. Not that I know what you want. You obviously-” Addison had picked her other hand up and put it over Meredith’s mouth effectively cutting her off.

“Meredith Grey,” The blonde grinned softly and Addison felt it against her hand, “I would love to be in a relationship with you.”

“Really?” Was asked, somewhat muffled by Addison’s hand.

“Yeah,” Addison then felt Meredith kiss her hand gently before she pulled it away from her face. Meredith laced their fingers together in her lap, “So, Meredith Grey, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I would love to,” Addison grinned, “But,” She watched Addison’s face fall, “I’m practically tied to this bed,” Addison laughed then.

“I’ll figure something out,” Meredith grinned softly at her, “I need to go make sure Karev hasn’t killed my patients. I’ll see you later,” Meredith nodded and squeezed her hand before the woman left.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke from her light sleep a few hours later and saw Addison pulling the blinds closed in her room and shutting the door. She stayed quiet and just watched the woman. The red head was dressed in her pink scrubs and her hair was done up in a fancy French braid. Green eyes met blue as she turned around and Meredith grinned softly, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Addison took a seat cross-legged on the foot of Meredith’s bed and the blonde sat up to mirror her pose, “So, you can’t have solid food yet or I would have gotten you whatever you wanted,” Meredith nodded, “But, instead,” She reached for the bag she had sat down beside her, “I brought lots of Jell-o and pudding,” Addison looked up when Meredith didn’t reply and saw the woman holding in a laugh, “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just adorable,” Addison blushed softly and handed Meredith a spoon before dumping the bag of food out between them, “So you’re going to eat a liquid dinner with me then?”

“Of course I am. And as soon as you can have solid foods, I’ll go out and get you anything your little heart desires,” The blonde smiled up at her as she opened her strawberry Jell-o and took a bite.

“You know as soon as my friends notice the blinds, they’re going to be in here,” Addison shook her head.

“I bribed Bailey,” Meredith laughed and scooted to the side of the bed.

“C’mere,” Addison looked unsure for a minute and Meredith held her hand out, “Please? I did get stabbed and all,” Addison rolled her eyes before gently crawling up the bed and sitting beside Meredith, “Thanks,” The red head grinned and felt her heart flutter when Meredith laid her head down on her shoulder.

“No problem,” She wound an arm behind Meredith and pulled her closer into her side. She then watched as Meredith dipped her spoon into Addison’s chocolate pudding and took a bite, “Hey, that’s mine, you little thief,” Meredith turned her head up and kissed her quickly. Addison could taste the sweetness on Meredith’s lips and nipped at her bottom lip as she pulled away. Meredith turned big puppy dog eyes up at her and Addison grinned, “Okay, you can have whatever you want if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Awesome. Because I want you to stay here with me tonight?” Addison nodded slowly, “I hate sleeping in hospitals.. When I’m the patient anyway. It creeps me out and-” She trailed off and Addison squeezed her gently, “I’m someone who needs someone in the bed with them to be able to sleep?”

“I’ll be here,” Meredith looked up into her eyes and smiled before pecking her lips. She finished her Jell-o before throwing her container towards the trashcan.

“Yes!” She exclaimed as her container flew into the trashcan and looked up at Addison who was looking at her in complete adoration.

“You are so cute,” Meredith grinned, causing her nose to wrinkle up and Addison didn’t think the woman could get any cuter. The blonde took Addison’s container when she was finished and made another shot.

“I’m on a roll,” Addison laughed and felt Meredith snuggle into her side. The blonde reached up and pulled Addison’s shoulders towards her. The red head looked at her curiously, “Can I take your hair down?” Addison nodded and shifted down the bed and laid her head in Meredith’s lap as she guided her.

Meredith gently ran her fingers through the intricate braid and located all of her bobby pins. She pulled them out one by one and placed them on the table. When she had found all of the pins, she pulled the small elastic from the end of the braid and set it aside as well. Addison then felt Meredith gently pull the braid apart and weave her fingers through her hair.

“Your hair is so gorgeous,” Addison turned and looked up at her, “I mean it. I used to hate you for it.. Because I loved it so much,” Addison laughed and sat up before kissing the woman gently. They laid down facing one another a few moments later and Addison pulled Meredith in close to her, “Why now?”

“What?”

“Why tell me now?” Addison met her eyes before sighing.

“Because.. I thought I had lost you. I saw him lunge for you and I saw that blood coming out of you and all I could think was how big of a coward I had been for not telling you. The woman I loved was about to die in my arms and I had been too afraid to tell her how I felt. So when you stopped me from leaving, I just said it.. I just had to say it and I blurted it out. And it felt so good to say it out loud. Because I love you, Meredith Grey. I love you,” The blonde kissed her soundly then and Addison held her more tightly.

“Were you going to tell me? If I hadn’t gotten stabbed?”

“I honestly don’t know. I tried so many times to tell you before.. But no time ever seemed good enough. Granted, I probably wouldn’t have confessed undying love then, I probably would have just asked you out but I never got the nerve up to do it,” Meredith grinned and ran her fingers through red strands, “I talked to Callie for hours on end, just complaining about how stupid I was to keep ignoring my feelings.”

“Callie knows?”

“She knows that I have feelings for someone. That I’m totally in love with someone. She doesn’t know that that someone is you.. I don’t even think she knows that that someone is a woman,” Meredith laughed then and pulled her into another kiss, “What about you? Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Nope,” Addison looked at her for a moment, “I wasn’t. I was going to ignore my feelings, no matter how much they grew for you. I didn’t think I ever stood a chance with you and I thought you were completely straight,” Meredith smiled softly at the last part and Addison giggled.

“Well. I guess we were both a little hesitant, but I love you and you’re not getting away from me now, Meredith. No running, okay?” Meredith nodded.

“No running.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke up and snuggled into the warm body in front of her. She felt Addison’s fingers trailing through her hair, “Mmm, morning,” Addison pressed a kiss into the mess of blonde hair, “How long have you been up?”

“I didn’t sleep,” Meredith pulled back quickly.

“I snore,” Addison furrowed her eyebrows but nodded, “I kept you up. I’m so sorry,” The red head shook her head quickly.

“No, Meredith, you didn’t keep me up. Your snoring didn’t bother me. It was adorable actually,” Meredith didn’t look convinced, “I kept myself up just watching you.. And I know that sounds creepy and probably stalker-ish, but you are so beautiful and so peaceful when you’re asleep,” Meredith smiled softly, “And now I sound creepy. Good going, Addison,” She rolled her eyes at herself and looked down when Meredith giggled.

“You don’t sound creepy. You sound really sweet. But you really should have slept, babe. I mean how are you supposed to get through the day?” Addison didn’t hear anything else after “babe” and Meredith watched a huge smile spread across her face, “What?”

“Nothing,” Meredith cocked her head to the side, “You called me babe.”

“Should I not have? I’m sorry,” Addison shook her head and wound her arms around Meredith’s back to pull her close.

“No, I loved the way it sounded coming out of your mouth,” Meredith leaned forward and covered Addison’s lips with her own.

“Alright, you two. I’m about to start rounds. Out, Montgomery,” Addison laughed and rolled out of the bed. She leaned over the bed and kissed Meredith gently.

“I’ll see you later.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison’s pager beeped later in the day and she smiled as she looked down at the “I miss u” page. When she looked back up, Edwards was looking at her funnily, “Okay, keep an eye on the mother’s vitals and page me if anything changes. So far, so good and we’re right on track for her C-section tonight,” Edwards nodded and Addison made her way to the surgical floor nurses’ station. 

She slipped quietly into Meredith’s room and the blonde looked over and smiled widely, “My knight in sterile scrubs,” Addison laughed then and made her way over to Meredith and kissed her gently, “I’m so bored. Make Bailey clear me for work,” Addison laughed harder then.

“No way, Meredith. You were stabbed a few days ago in case you forgot?” Meredith pouted up at her and Addison groaned, “Oh, do not look at me like that. I can’t handle it,” Meredith reached out and gripped Addison’s hand in her own as she looked up at Addison with her puppy dog eyes, “Meredith, please,” Meredith didn’t let up, “I’m going to have to leave if you keep looking at me like that.”

Meredith’s face fell immediately, “No, please don’t go.. Unless you have to,” Addison shook her head, “I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, Addison made her way to Meredith’s room to find it empty of the woman. She checked the bathroom before finding Bailey, “Did you discharge Meredith?”

“No, and don’t let her lie to you. She’s here for another two days at least,” Addison groaned and Miranda looked up at her, “What?”

“She’s roaming the damn hospital,” Addison stalked off and Bailey rolled her eyes before walking off to look for her missing patient.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison found Meredith in a patient’s room. The woman was dressed in a pair of black leggings, an oversized long sleeve shirt, and bedroom shoes. The woman checked the patient’s vitals and made a note in the chart before turning for the door and freezing when she saw Addison standing there, “Having fun, Dr. Grey?”

“As a matter of fact, Dr. Montgomery, I am,” Meredith walked past her and Addison almost laughed at the sight of the woman in her lounge clothes acting like she belonged in that hospital.

“Here you go, Dr. Grey,” Addison watched on incredulously as Meredith’s interns handed her charts and patiently waited for her to give them instruction.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Meredith looked up momentarily.

“Did you need something, Dr. Montgomery?” Addison looked to the interns before rolling her eyes.

“You’re a patient here, Dr. Grey. I can and will order security up here to accompany you back to your room,” Meredith groaned and handed the charts back while giving out orders. The interns scampered off and Meredith looked up at Addison grinning.

“I had to try, right?”

“You wouldn’t be Meredith Grey if you didn’t.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Get out, Grey. You can go home as soon as you sign all of this. No working until Wednesday though,” Meredith smiled triumphantly and took the clipboard from Bailey before signing her signature with a flourish. She got up from the bed and Bailey held her hand up, “Not so fast. We do have a policy in this hospital,” Meredith looked at her curiously before seeing Addison looking amused as she pushed a wheelchair into the room.

“Oh come on. No way,” Bailey just laughed and left the room, “Addie, come on,” Addison just looked at her and Meredith pouted, “Babe.”

“Meredith Grey, get in this chair. Let me take you home, put you in my bed, make you dinner, and take care of you,” The blonde’s heart felt funny and she smiled even though she tried to refrain from doing so.

“Okay,” She sat down then and Addison looked down shocked.

“Okay?”

“That sounds amazing, Addison.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison unlocked her apartment door and led Meredith inside before closing the door back, “Okay, darling. Make yourself at home,” Meredith watched as Addison made her way through her apartment and into her kitchen. She looked around before taking a seat on the woman’s couch, “Is there anything you don’t eat, Mer?” The blonde grinned and got up to make her way into the kitchen.

She pulled out a stool and sat down while Addison watched, “What?”

“I figured you’d stay in there.”

“Why would I do that when you’re in here?” Addison laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss her gently, “And no, other than Chinese food,” Addison nodded and started pulling things from her refrigerator and cabinets. She set to work and had a pot of something on the stove before turning back to the blonde at her counter, “What’s that?”

“It’s spaghetti. Is that okay?” Meredith nodded.

“I can barely boil water.. I can make grilled cheese though,” The red head laughed and rounded the counter to stand in front of Meredith’s stool between her knees. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist and hugged her tightly. Meredith hugged her back just as tightly and breathed in deeply, “So I get hugs for saying I can make grilled cheese. What do I get if I actually make grilled cheese?”

“You’re terrible.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith rolled out of her bed when Wednesday rolled around and got dressed quickly before meeting Alex downstairs, “Ready?” He nodded and she grabbed her coffee before the two of them left the house together.

Meredith made her way to the attending’s lounge and pulled her scrub pants on before pulling on a pink long sleeve shirt with her scrub top on over it. Her hair was down and she pulled her shoes back on before leaving the room.

“Grey, nice to see you back,” Meredith smiled as she passed Miranda.

“It’s good to be back, Bailey,” Bailey shook her head and Meredith looked towards her interns, “I don’t have anything specific today so we will be helping out in the pit. It’s just us today and Kepner so maybe you’ll get some action,” She made her way towards the elevator.

“Meredith Grey,” She groaned and held the elevator for Cristina to step into before pulling her hand back, “Are you seeing someone?”

“No, Cristina, why?” She flipped nonchalantly through her post-ops.

“Because Alex said you didn’t come home the night you were discharged.. Which means you went home with someone else,” Meredith rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator when she reached the first floor. 

“Alex doesn’t know anything. I did go home with someone, Mr. Tequila,” She looked behind her at her lingering interns, “Scatter,” They sped off in different directions and she looked back to an amused Cristina, “Hey, Bailey said I could drink so I drank,” Cristina just laughed and left. Meredith let out a sigh and grabbed a pair of gloves to make her way to her first patient.

oooOOooOOooo

“I won’t be there,” Owen shook his head.

“We’ll all be there. It’s not only a fundraiser but it’s also for our patients. So you will all be there,” They groaned. Owen had called a board meeting and then dropped this Halloween fundraiser on them, “That’s all for now,” Meredith gathered her paperwork and made her way down the hallway. She rounded the corner and almost collided with Addison.

“Hey, board meeting over?” Meredith nodded and fixed a few files before looking up.

“Yep, we have a Halloween party to prepare for.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I’m not going,” Meredith laughed as she listened to Addison complain over the phone.

“But I have to go and I would love it if you were there,” Meredith pulled her shirt over her head and then started her bath water.

“What are you doing?” Meredith paused and looked down at the tub.

“I’m going to take a bath. Why?” Addison was quiet for a moment and Meredith held her phone with her shoulder as she pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them, “Addie?”

“You called me and you’re naked?” Meredith finally realized what was running through Addison’s mind and bit her lip.

“I’m not completely naked yet,” She heard a small whimper come through the phone and felt it settle low in her stomach, “Addison. Don’t make that noise.”

“Meredith, don’t call me when you’re about to get in the bathtub,” Meredith pushed her panties from her body before stepping over into the water and sitting down, “Did you just get in the bathtub?”

“I did,” Meredith had put the phone on speaker and sat it on the ledge. Addison was quiet, “Did you hang up on me?”

“No, but I’m considering it to come over there and join you,” Meredith bit her lip.

“Aren’t you at the hospital tonight?”

“Yes,” Meredith grimaced and ran her loofah over her skin.

“Then I will be here by myself all soapy and wet in this hot bath,” She heard another whimper come through the phone and had to force her moan to stay in.

“Meredith Grey, I will come over there and punish you,” Meredith did moan then and threw her head back, “Ooh, you liked that.”

“Addie, stop.”

“Why, Meredith? Am I making you blush?” Meredith gasped at the sound of Addison’s sultry tone.

“You’re making me do more than blush, babe,” She heard Addison moan into the phone, “So you better stop.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Meredith clamped her thighs together.

“Addie, please,” Meredith whimpered out.

“Fine,” Meredith breathed in deeply and threw her head back trying to catch her breath, “I love you, Meredith Grey.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Have you got a costume yet?” Meredith groaned, “I’ll take that as a no,” The blonde glared over at Cristina.

“I don’t even wanna go.”

“Too bad you have to,” Meredith was paged a moment later, “Don’t forget! It’s tonight, Mer!”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith walked into the party without looking up from her phone. She looked up, spotted Cristina, and made her way over to her while looking back down at her phone. She stepped up to her before pocketing her phone and looking at her friend, “What?” 

Cristina was staring at her and motioned to the room around her. Meredith slowly realized everyone else was also staring at her. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a black off the shoulder shirt, wedges, and her hair was curled. She’d thrown on some bright red lipstick to pull her whole Sandy look together.

“You didn’t even put on a costume,” Cristina was wearing her regular dark blue scrubs and Meredith rolled her eyes.

“I’m a doctor. Duh,” The blonde laughed and looked up when Alex stepped up next to her.

“You look hot, Mer,” Meredith grinned.

“Tell me ‘bout it, stud,” He rolled his eyes then, “The hell are you anyway?”

“Some comic book character. The PEDs kids picked it for me. Montgomery and Robbins made me let them pick mine too.”

“Too?” He nodded and pointed. Arizona was across the room dressed like Cinderella and Addison was just coming in the door dressed like Jesse from Toy Story, “Oh,” She watched Addison make her way around the room.

“Mer?” She looked over at Cristina who had been talking to Karev.

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted to get out of here?” She looked around before shaking her head.

“No, I’m on call tonight,” Cristina and Alex left moments later and Meredith saw Addison making her way towards her, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Meredith grinned up at her, “You look beautiful, Meredith,” The blonde blushed and looked down at her feet, “I mean damn, darling.”

“I like the pigtails,” Addison laughed and tipped her cowgirl hat, “Come with me upstairs?” Addison nodded and the two of them slipped from the room and made their way up to the surgical floor, “You make an adorable cowgirl,” Addison laughed and reached out to grab Meredith’s hand. The blonde laced their fingers together and opened an on call room door.

Addison locked the door behind them and gently pulled Meredith into her arms and pressed her lips to the bright red ones in front of her. Meredith looped her arms up and around Addison’s neck. She giggled and Addison pulled back and grinned down at her, “What?”

“The hat,” Addison laughed and kissed Meredith again. The blonde pulled away and nipped at Addison’s bottom lip. The red head then laughed as Meredith let out a yawn and then blushed brightly.

“Are you tired, darling?” Meredith nodded and hugged Addison tightly, “Come here, baby,” She gently guided Meredith over to a bed and laid her down before laying down with her and pulling her into her arms, “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“I love you so much, Addison Montgomery.”

“I love you so much, Meredith Grey.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke the next morning and saw Addison still sleeping peacefully. She leaned forward and kissed her gently before feeling the woman respond and kiss her back, “Morning,” Addison grinned and pecked her lips.

“Good morning, Meredith,” The blonde sat up slowly, “Can you believe we made it a night on call without getting paged?” Meredith looked over at her and nodded.

“I know right? I think that’s the most sleep I’ve gotten in the last year,” Addison giggled and leaned towards Meredith to kiss her again, “My lipstick is all over your mouth,” She reached out and thumbed at Addison’s lips for a moment before just shrugging and leaning forward to kiss her passionately, “Oh, screw it,” She felt Addison respond equally as passionately before her pager went off, “Of course.”

Addison continued to place kisses to Meredith’s neck while the woman checked her page, “Addie,” Was moaned out and Meredith tilted her head to give the woman more access, “I gotta go, babe.”

“I know. So go, Mer,” The blonde nodded but didn’t move away from Addison and her talented tongue, “Okay, apparently I’m going to have to be the bad guy,” Addison pulled away and looked at a flushed Meredith, “Go work. We’re both off tonight. Will you come home with me?” Meredith nodded and pecked her lips as she stood from the bed, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Meredith left the room and made her way into her patient’s room, “What the hell is going on?” The room was complete chaos and Meredith was soon running down the hallway next to the bed on the way to an OR. She scrubbed in and made her way into the OR, “Okay, ten blade,” She looked up when no one handed her what she needed and saw everyone staring at her, “What?”

“Nothing, Sandy,” Meredith finally realized she was still wearing the whole outfit and her make-up was still on. She groaned but held her hand out and received the instrument she needed.

oooOOooOOooo

“Are we playing dress up in the ORs now, Grey?” Meredith rolled her eyes at Bailey as she placed her patient chart at the nurses’ station.

“I didn’t have time to change.. And now my feet are killing me,” She whined as she adjusted on her heels again.

“Don’t whine at me, Grey. You’re the one who spent the night in an on call room with you-know-who,” Meredith rolled her eyes but bit her lip to keep her smile hidden, “She was asking for you about an hour ago by the way,” Meredith nodded and made her way down to Addison’s office.

Meredith knocked lightly before entering the room, “Dr. Montgomery?” Addison had changed out of her costume and was wearing a pair of pink scrubs. She looked up over her glasses at Meredith as she shut the door back behind her.

“Hey, baby,” Meredith grinned and made her way around the desk. She leaned back against it while Addison sat back in her chair and looked up at her, “Still feeling the Halloween spirit, sweetheart?” Meredith groaned.

“I had to run into surgery and didn’t get a chance to change and even if I go put the scrubs on that I have in my locker, I don’t have shoes here so I’d be stuck in the four inch wedges.. Do you know how inconvenient that is when you have four surgeries scheduled?” Addison held her hands out and grabbed both of Meredith’s in hers. The red head pulled on her gently and Meredith slipped down into her lap.

“I think you look beautiful,” Meredith kissed her softly.

“Thank you, babe. But beautiful isn’t going to fix my feet after today,” Addison laughed and trailed her fingers gently through blonde hair.

“Maybe not, but I still think you’re beautiful.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Oh, thank God. My feet are killing me,” Meredith pulled her wedges off as she entered Addison’s house behind her. The red head closed and locked the door before lifting Meredith into her arms bridal style. The blonde squealed at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around Addison’s neck, “What are you doing?” 

The red head just kissed her and carried her upstairs and sat her down gently on her bed, “I’m going to fix your feet,” Meredith looked up at her as she moved into the bathroom and came back out with a bottle of lotion.

“Oh, Addie, you don’t have to do that,” The red head just grinned and took a seat cross legged at the woman’s feet.

“I’m well aware of that, baby,” Meredith let the woman pull her feet into her lap and let out a moan when Addison’s fingers kneaded into her sore feet, “Ooh, if you want me to continue, you’re going to have to be quiet,” Meredith grinned and nodded as Addison continued to massage her feet.

She leaned forward when the woman was finished and kissed her soundly, “I love you so damn much, Addison,” The red head grinned and got up before holding her hand out. Meredith took it and allowed Addison to pull her into the bathroom, “What?”

“Take a bath with me?” Meredith grinned and nodded. Addison turned and started the water before turning back to Meredith and pulling the blonde to her. She inched the woman’s shirt up before pulling it over her head. Meredith kissed her and worked her hands under Addison’s shirt and broke the kiss to pull it over her head, “Gosh, you are gorgeous,” Meredith laughed and ran her hands over Addison’s stomach before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.

“Me? I think we both know you’re the gorgeous one here,” Addison had pulled the tie loose on Meredith’s scrub pants and let them fall to the floor, “Come here, Addie,” She pulled the woman into her arms and just held her for a few moments, “I can’t tell you how happy I am to be able to just hold you like this.”

Meredith felt Addison’s arms wrap around her back tightly and breathed in deeply, “I know how you feel, darling,” They stood like that for a few more moments before Addison pulled back and stopped the water. She then looked at Meredith who nodded before she reached around the woman and unhooked her bra. She let it fall and hooked her thumbs into the woman’s panties to push them down her legs, “Gosh, how perfect are you?” 

Meredith blushed brightly before reaching out and unhooking Addison’s bra. She then pushed lacey black panties down long pale legs. The red head stepped into the tub and sat down before pulling Meredith down between her legs and wrapping her arms around the woman. She settled her hands on the woman’s stomach and held her close. Meredith leaned back against her and felt Addison press a kiss to the side of her head, “I love you, Meredith Grey.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith entered the attendings’ lounge the next day and found a purple coffee cup with a bright blue “M” on it with her things. She smiled and picked it up before taking a drink. The blonde then pulled her phone out.

Meredith: You are the best.

Addison: Oh, I know. What did I do though?

Meredith: The coffee. It’s the way to my heart.

Addison: You’re very welcome, baby. Are you busy right now?

Meredith: Not at the moment. Are you in your office?

Addison: I am.

Meredith made her way to Addison’s office and entered the room before shutting the door behind her, “You look gorgeous,” Addison blushed and got up to pull Meredith into her arms. She kissed her gently.

“I have to go to LA,” Meredith looked up at her confused, “Naomi needs a consult so I’m going to fly out,” Meredith nodded but pouted up at her, “Will you come with me?”

“Really?”

“Really,” Meredith grinned and nodded, “I already asked Richard.. I hope you don’t think that’s too forward. I just really wanted you to come with me and I will need a general consult, not that I couldn’t have used the doctor at St. Ambrose, but I wanted you there,” The blonde nodded and pecked Addison’s lips.

“It’s fine, Red. Really,” Addison laughed gently and brought her hand up to cup Meredith’s cheek, “Plus, I think this is the best cup of coffee I’ve ever tasted. I’d do just about anything for you right now.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith smiled softly the next morning when she entered the attendings’ lounge and found her “Addison cup”, as she’d taken to calling it, waiting for her once again with hot coffee in it. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Addison.

Meredith: You are seriously the most perfect person ever. I love you, Addison.

“What’s with the magic cup?” Meredith looked from her phone over to Cristina.

“Umm. It’s coffee?”

“Coffee in a personalized mug that keeps appearing wherever you are,” Meredith suppressed a grin, “Are you seeing someone?”

“What? Cris, like I have time to see someone,” Meredith took another drink of her coffee looked at her phone again.

Meredith: Seriously, you make the best coffee in the world.

“Someone likes you enough to keep bringing you coffee for you to find,” Meredith shrugged and pulled her lab coat on, “Are you seeing McDreamy again?”

“Goodbye, Cristina,” Meredith tossed out over her shoulder as she left the room.

oooOOooOOooo

“I love you,” Addison looked up and grinned at Meredith as she entered her office, “I don’t know how you manage to just leave coffee where you know I’ll find it but you’re a miracle worker and I love you,” She pulled Addison up out of her chair and hugged her tightly.

“I love you, Meredith,” She kissed her gently, “Are you all ready for tomorrow?”

“I’m so ready for tomorrow,” Addison laughed at the excitement on her face and kissed her again, “I have to go now, but I love you so much and I’ll see you later,” She leaned up and kissed Addison gently before leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

“So, where the hell are you going?” Meredith looked up when Alex stepped into her doorway.

“To LA for a consult,” Alex raised an eyebrow, “It’s for Dr. Montgomery and I’ll only be gone a few days.”

“You’re going to another state with McHot?” Meredith rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, Alex. I’m going to another state with McHot,” She received a text from Addison then, “I have to go, try to hold down the fort please. And do not have sex with Jo on my bed!” She heard an answering laugh as she shut the front door behind her. 

Addison got out of the car and opened the trunk so Meredith could put her bag in, “Umm.. Addie?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought we were only going to be gone for three days?” Addison nodded, “You have two large suit cases, babe.”

“No comment from you. I like to travel with a lot more than I will ever need. You never know,” Meredith just nodded in acceptance and got in the car with the woman, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison parked at the practice and led Meredith inside and into the elevator, “Did you tell them?”

“No, I kind of wanted to see how long it would take them to figure it out? If that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine. I mean we’ve been together almost a month and my friends think I’m hooking up with McDreamy again.. At least that’s what Cristina said.”

“I never understood the McNicknames,” Meredith laughed.

“I was drunk when I met him and I didn’t learn his name until later. So McDreamy, McSteamy, and McHot were born.”

“McHot?”

“That’s you,” Addison looked at her funnily, “It was either Karev or George. I don’t remember but the conversation was something like ‘I can’t be left alone with McSteamy’ ‘I think I’m going to McBarf’,” Addison laughed here, “Then something like ‘Well I’m with McHot today’ ‘She’s hot?’ ‘McYeah she is,” Addison laughed harder there and reached out to squeeze Meredith’s hand. She dropped it when the doors opened and stepped into the practice.

“Hey, Addison. Naomi’s waiting for you in-” Meredith looked up at the familiar voice and Dell stopped talking, “Meredith?”

“William!” He caught her around the waist as she hugged him and swung her around while she laughed, “Dell?”

“Don’t start with me,” She laughed as she was set back to her feet.

“Aunt Meredith!” Meredith looked around Dell and her face lit up.

“Betsey Bug!” She scooped the girl up into her arms and hugged her tightly, “I told you to stop growing.”

“I didn’t listen,” Meredith laughed and looked over at a curious looking Addison, “Hi, Dr. Montgomery,” Addison grinned at the little girl.

“Hi, Betsey. How are you?” They made small talk before Meredith sat Betsey down to go back to her father’s office, “So you two.. Know each other?”

“We’re practically brother and sister. His family lived next to mine when Ellis and I lived in Boston,” Addison nodded in understanding, “I didn’t realize he worked here now,” Addison led them into the room where Naomi was waiting and found the woman devouring a chocolate cake.

“Stress eating, Nai?”

“Look, I don’t kill people. I eat. Let me eat,” Meredith laughed and the woman looked up from her food, “Who’s this?”

“This is Meredith, she’s here to consult with me,” Naomi looked at Meredith for a moment before looking back to Addison.

“Derek’s Meredith?” Meredith let out a noise of disgust.

“I’m not Derek’s anything,” Addison laughed and held a cup of coffee out to the blonde. She took a sip, “Gosh, how do you do that?” The red head just shook her head.

“When’s the patient due to arrive?”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison drove the two of them to her beach house that night, “Umm. I don’t see a hotel?”

“I own the house,” Meredith looked over at her confused, “I bought it when I was living here for those few months and I just never sold it,” Meredith nodded and got out. They grabbed their bags and made their way inside.

“It’s beautiful, Addie,” Meredith felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and leaned back into the red head.

“You’re beautiful,” She grinned and turned her head back to kiss Addison, “Will you come for a swim with me?”

“I didn’t bring a suit.”

“You don’t need one,” Meredith grinned up at her and raised an eyebrow, “Fine. I have one you can wear,” The blonde nodded.

They changed and Meredith stepped into Addison’s bedroom wearing the black bikini Addison had handed her moments before. Addison then stepped into the room with a red bikini on and Meredith felt her mouth go dry, “Wow,” The red head laughed and grabbed Meredith’s hand to lead her out to the beach, “You’re perfect,” Addison pulled Meredith into her side as they made their way down the beach and kissed her head.

“You’re perfect,” They stepped into the warm water and waded in slowly. They stopped when the water reached their stomachs and Addison turned and pulled Meredith into her arms, “I love you,” The blonde looped her arms around Addison’s neck and kissed her passionately. The red head ran her hands down the back of Meredith’s thighs and lifted her gently.

Meredith wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist and pushed her tongue into her mouth. They both let out moans and Meredith tangled her fingers into red locks, “I love you so much, Addison,” She let out a little yelp when fingers dug into her ass and kneaded gently, “Someone’s eager.”

“You’re in my arms and you’re you. I’m always eager,” Meredith smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her again. She rocked against the woman and heard Addison let out a small whimper, “Meredith, baby,” The blonde nodded and let her legs fall back down before slipping a hand into the front of Addison’s bikini bottoms, “Mer,” Was moaned out as the blonde found her clit and gently began to circle it with her fingers, “Please, darling.”

“Please what, Addie?” The woman whimpered, “Use your words, beautiful.”

Addison moaned and leaned in close to whimper the words into Meredith’s ear, “Fuck me, Meredith,” The blonde shivered at the coarse language that never came from the red head and slipped a finger into her, “Yes, baby, fuck me,” Meredith began to pump her finger slowly and leaned forward to suck gently on Addison’s neck careful not to mark her, “Mm. Meredith.”

“Do you need more, Addison?” The red head nodded and Meredith slipped another finger into her as she sped up her motions, “You like that?” Addison moaned and nodded quickly. Meredith’s thumb was now flicking her clit as she pumped and Addison felt the familiar coiling starting in her lower belly.

“I’m so close, Meredith,” The blonde nodded and sped up her actions as her thumb circled the woman’s clit. Addison came only moments later with Meredith’s name a strangled noise caught in her throat. The blonde pumped gently to bring her down from her high and Addison kissed her harshly when she regained the ability to think. Meredith pulled her hand from the woman and wrapped her arms back around her neck.

She squealed when Addison picked her up and started carrying her towards the house but didn’t protest when Addison’s mouth met her own. She moaned into the kiss and allowed the woman to carry her into the house and throw her down on the bed, “Addie,” Was whimpered out and Addison wasted no time in ridding Meredith of her swim suit.

The red head brought their lips back together and kissed her passionately before trailing her kisses away from her mouth and down her neck. She moved away from her neck and down her chest and stomach before looking up at the woman who was breathing harshly and had her head thrown back.

Addison placed a kiss to Meredith’s swollen clit and reveled at the noise that came from the woman, “Are you ready, Meredith?”

“Please, Addie,” The woman needed no further encouragement and flicked her tongue out against the blonde’s clit, “Oh my God,” Addison smiled and set to work on Meredith’s clit. She trailed her hand up the inside of the woman’s thigh and pushed two fingers into her without warning. Meredith’s back arched up off of the bed and her fingers came down to tangle in Addison’s hair, “Addi-son,” She stuttered her name out, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Oh, I know, darling. You’re so wet and you’re clenching so hard around my fingers,” Addison continued to pump her fingers into the woman as she brought her lips back up to Meredith’s, “You’re about to come so hard and I want to hear you scream my name out,” Meredith nodded and arched her back again when Addison flicked her clit with her thumb, “Come for me, Meredith,” The blonde did just that and screamed Addison’s name out until she was hoarse, “Damn.”

Meredith opened her eyes and saw Addison pull her fingers from Meredith and suck them into her mouth. She let out a moan and Addison looked down at her before kissing her gently, “I love you, Addison.”

“I love you, Meredith.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had been catching up with Dell before entering the lounge and finding Addison, Naomi, and Violet there talking. She grabbed a cup of coffee while they talked.

“You remember when she tried to tell us she didn’t “do that”?” Meredith’s ears perked as she tried to subtly listen to the conversation.

“Violet!” She could tell something was embarrassing her girlfriend and slowly stirred her coffee.

“Well, you said you don’t masturbate.. That’s so a lie. Everyone does it,” Meredith left the room quickly having choked on her coffee and not wanting to call attention to herself.

“Hmm.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had been quiet since they’d arrived at the beach house and Meredith sat down beside her on the bed and kissed her cheek, “What’s wrong, cutie?” Addison grinned softly and kissed her lips.

“Nothing,” Meredith raised an eyebrow, “How much of that conversation did you hear today?”

“Enough,” Addison groaned and Meredith grinned as the woman hid her face in her hands, “Sweetheart, it’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You didn’t want to talk about masturbating with your friends. It’s understandable.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to talk about it,” Meredith looked at her, “I really.. Don’t.. Do that,” The blonde’s jaw dropped, “And that’s why. I’m not a prude or anything. I just don’t. I never have,” Meredith nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss the woman gently. 

“I do,” Addison’s eyes widened and Meredith sat up on her knees and straddled Addison’s lap, “I touch myself, Addison,” The red head bit her lip and Meredith ground her hips down into her lap, “I fuck myself with my own fingers,” Addison held a moan in and looked up at the woman in her lap, “I get myself off… Sometimes to thoughts of you,” Addison whimpered out, “Would you like to see?” 

“Really?” Meredith nodded and crawled backwards off of Addison, “I would love to,” Meredith grinned and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She leaned forward and cupped her breasts in her hands and heard Addison let out a low whimper. The bra was quickly thrown to the side and Addison found herself caught between wanting to watch her beautiful girlfriend and wanting to touch her, “Meredith,” Was moaned out and the woman pushed her jeans and her panties down her legs in one movement.

“Are you ready, Addie?” The woman nodded and Meredith spread her legs open, “I’m already so wet for you,” The red head groaned and watched as Meredith brought a hand down and gently circled her clit with her fingers. She threw her head back as she entered herself and closed her eyes tightly, “God, Addie. I’m so wet,” The red head whimpered and clamped her thighs together, “I’m already so close it’s not even funny,” The red head nodded and moaned out. Meredith continued to pump into herself and fell backwards as she came calling out Addison’s name.

Meredith barely had time to breathe before Addison’s fingers were in her and pumping harshly, “Addie,” The blonde looked up at her and moaned as she felt her second orgasm start to build, “Oh, damn,” The red head doubled her efforts and flicked her clit harshly. Meredith came a second time, her orgasm coating Addison’s hand as it rushed out of her. She moaned loudly and her toes curled into the sheets on the bed. Addison sat back and watched entranced as the woman she loved gave herself to her completely.

Addison pulled her hand from Meredith and sucked her fingers into her mouth as Meredith watched with hazy eyes, “I love you, Meredith Grey. I can’t even tell you how much,” She bent down and kissed the woman gently, “Maybe I should learn to do that. Would you teach me?” Meredith grinned and flipped her onto her back before straddling her.

“I’d love to.”

oooOOooOOooo

“We really have to go,” Meredith panted against Addison’s lips. They had finally gotten dressed before Addison had pushed Meredith against the wall in her front hallway and pushed her hand down her pants, “Mm, baby doll,” Meredith whimpered the words out as Addison worked her fingers in her, “I don’t think I can again,” They’d been going at it all morning and had finally got up to go in only to make it this far, “Addison,” Was whimpered out and Meredith came again clenching violently around her fingers.

The red head pulled her fingers out of Meredith’s jeans and sucked them into her mouth before opening the door and walking out to the car leaving Meredith behind breathing harshly, “Come on, Mer. We wouldn’t want to be late would we?”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith stepped into the elevator behind Addison and pushed her against the wall as the doors closed. The red head moaned out as Meredith pushed her knee between her legs harshly and ground down against her. Meredith trailed her tongue down Addison’s neck and sucked gently near her collar bone. She stepped back and Addison groaned out as Meredith smirked, “What?” 

The doors of the elevator opened and Meredith walked out, “Come on, Ads. Wouldn’t wanna be late.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison grabbed Meredith’s hand when they were getting ready to leave. She pulled her into the conference room with her where the others were, “We’re leaving,” Everyone looked up, “And I’m dating Meredith,” The blonde blushed but squeezed Addison’s hand.

“Yeah, we know,” Addison looked over at Naomi, “You brought your ex-husband’s ex-girlfriend to a different state with you,” The red head nodded in acceptance and laughed. Everyone said their goodbyes before the two left the building. Meredith leaned over the console when they got in the car and kissed her gently.

“I love you,” Addison grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Karev’s on call tonight, would you like to come home with me?” Addison nodded and drove to Meredith’s place. They made their way inside and upstairs before falling into bed together. Meredith pulled Addison into her arms and breathed in deeply, “I love holding you in my arms,” Addison grinned and trailed her fingertips over Meredith’s face gently, “I mean I love you so much and I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would ever get to do this.”

“Believe it, Mer-bear,” The blonde laughed and pecked her cheek, “What?”

“Nothing. I love it,” Addison grinned and ran her fingers through blonde hair, “And I love you.”

“I love you more,” Meredith shook her head and kissed the woman.

“That’s not possible, baby doll,” Addison grinned and nodded, “Gosh, I love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey, Mer?” Alex opened her bedroom door the next morning and Meredith sat up rubbing at her face while Addison slept on beside her, an arm still thrown across her.

“Yeah?”

“Well, that’s new,” Meredith looked down at the sleeping red head and gently ran her hand through soft curls.

“Yeah, it is. Need something?” Alex shrugged.

“I brought breakfast with me,” Meredith grinned and crawled over Addison who reached out and pulled her back into her arms.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Karev just laughed and left the room, “Addie, I’m hungry,” The red head groaned still not fully awake. She bent down, “Addison,” Was sing-songed into her ear and the red head grinned before opening her eyes, “Come on, cutie,” Addison allowed herself to be pulled out of the bed and stumbled down the hallway and down the stairs behind Meredith into the kitchen where Alex was eating.

“Umm,” Meredith laughed.

“Old news, Montgomery. You slept through this realization already,” He held a breakfast burrito out to her and she looked at him for a moment before taking it, “How the hell did this happen is what I wanna know.”

“It just did,” Alex pondered that for a moment before nodding.

“And Cristina knows?”

“You know and the practice in LA knows. No one else,” He looked up from his food then shocked, “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just not usually the first to know things,” Meredith laughed and kissed his cheek as she moved to the fridge, “And should I keep this to myself?”

“Please,” He nodded, “We’re just having a little fun trying to see how long it takes the others to figure it out.”

“You know you could have some real fun with that,” They both looked to him curiously, “Okay, so…”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith found her coffee cup in the attendings’ lounge again a few days later and smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of her beautiful girlfriend. She grabbed her lab coat and found a white paper bag under it. Inside was one of her favorite pastries from the bakery down the street.

Meredith: Okay, I love you so much. Anything you want tonight? It’s all yours, Ads.

Addison: I’ll let you know ;)

Meredith looked up from her phone to see Cristina looking at her funnily, “What?”

“Coffee and breakfast. McDreamy stepped his game up,” Meredith just laughed and left the room. She stepped up next to Alex at the nurses’ station and he grabbed her coffee when she set it down on the counter.

“Damn that’s good coffee,” Meredith nodded, “How the hell does she do that?”

“I don’t know,” She took her cup back from him and shot him a smile before walking away.

“Are you dating Alex?” Meredith choked on her coffee and looked over at Cristina who had appeared next to her.

“Gross! No, he’s dating Jo. Remember?” Cristina nodded.

“I’m still convinced it’s McDreamy,” Meredith just rolled her eyes and made her way into a patient’s room.

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey, baby,” Addison looked up at Meredith and smiled widely.

“You look worn out, darling,” Meredith nodded and rounded the woman’s desk. Addison pulled her down into her lap and Meredith sat sideways across her legs as Addison typed. She looked down a few moments later when she heard a soft snore and let out a quiet laugh as she reached for her phone. She snapped a selfie of the two of them and set it as her wallpaper before pressing a kiss to Meredith’s forehead and looking back to her computer.

Meredith jolted about half an hour later when her pager went off and Addison held her still in her disorientation, “Hey, I’m right here,” The blonde finally realized where she was and laughed before kissing her gently.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“I don’t mind, Bear,” The blonde smiled at the nickname that had been slowly shortened from Mer-Bear to Bear over a few days, “I’m always here to hold you when you need me, okay?”

“Okay,” Meredith leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Addison’s, “I love you, Dr. Montgomery.”

“I love you, Dr. Grey.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was sat on the couch a few nights later with Meredith in her lap straddling her. They’d been watching a movie until the woman had decided she’d rather cuddle and had then fallen asleep on her. Addison just held the woman in her lap and ran her hands over her back gently.

She looked up when the front door open and Alex walked into the room, “We ordered pizza about an hour ago and she fell asleep before she ate so,” She motioned to the box and he grabbed a piece and dropped a kiss to the top of her hair before leaving the room. She heard him make his way upstairs before looking back to her sleeping girlfriend, “You have the best friends,” Meredith snuggled farther into her arms in response.

Addison stood gently with Meredith in her arms and felt the woman stir, “Addie?” Was mumbled out and Addison braced Meredith in her arms as the woman wrapped her legs around her waist.

“It’s okay, Bear. I’m just going to take you upstairs, okay?” Meredith nodded and pressed her face into Addison’s neck as she was carried upstairs. Alex came out of the bathroom and saw her carrying Meredith.

“Need some help?” Addison grinned at him.

“No, I have her. But thanks,” He nodded and made his way back downstairs as Addison pushed the door to Meredith’s bedroom open. She placed her down on the bed gently and smiled widely when Meredith immediately reached out for her again. She laid down in her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her nose, “I love you to the moon and back, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith and Derek were in the same lab the next day working silently when the door opened, “Hey, Bear, I need a consult,” Meredith looked up and nodded. Addison left the room as Meredith gathered her things.

“Did she call you Bear?” The blonde looked over at Derek and shrugged.

“Pretty sure she just said Mer,” Derek shrugged and looked back down at his work as Meredith left the room. She caught up to Addison and grabbed her hand in her own, “I missed you this morning,” The red head grinned and pulled her into the elevator.

“I missed you too, sweetheart. How was sleeping in?” Meredith laughed and leaned up on her toes to kiss her cheek.

“Not as great as waking up to your beautiful face,” Addison smiled widely and led Meredith into their patient’s room.

oooOOooOOooo

“Joe’s tonight?” Meredith looked up when Cristina asked the question.

“Sorry, I have plans,” The brunette looked at her funnily.

“With who? McDreamy?”

“No, with Addison. We’re getting drinks to celebrate our patient consult today,” Cristina raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“Sure, if you wanna hang out with Satan, have fun,” Meredith looked up sharply.

“Don’t call her that,” Was snapped out before the woman left the room. She made her way downstairs and found Addison waiting for her, “Ready?” The woman nodded and laced their fingers together.

She drove them to a different bar a few more blocks away from the hospital and they got out to enter the bar. Meredith took a seat while Addison went to grab drinks and only a moment after sitting down, felt someone step up beside her. She looked over to see a man stood next to her.

“Hi, I’m Nick,” He held his hand out and Meredith nodded and shook it.

“Meredith,” The man then sat down at the table she was at and she pursed her lips, “Okay,” He smiled.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“No thank you,” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to. And I’m here with someone who should be back with my drink any minute as well,” The man leaned towards her.

“I’m sure I’ve got more to offer than he does,” Meredith grimaced and caught Addison’s eyes over his shoulder as she approached the table. She shot her a pleading look and Addison smirked deviously as she made her way to them.

The man looked up when two drinks were placed on the table and his eyes widened when Meredith was pulled into a deep kiss with a red headed woman. 

Meredith wound her arms around Addison’s neck and pulled her down harder into the kiss. When they finally pulled back, Nick was gone and Addison grinned down at her, “Thank you so much. He wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Addison just smiled and took her seat.

“Oh, baby, I’ll always be here,” Meredith smiled, “Especially when there’s a man hitting on you,” Meredith laughed and grabbed her hand.

oooOOooOOooo

“Cristina’s leaving,” Addison looked up from her computer to see her girlfriend stood in her office.

“What?”

“She’s taking a job in Switzerland,” Addison got up and made her way to the blonde, “She’s leaving, Addie,” Addison pulled the woman into her arms, “She’s my person.”

“I know she is, darling. I know,” Addison rocked them gently as they stood there and held her girlfriend tightly.  
“And I don’t even like the new cardio surgeon. This is gonna suck,” Addison laughed and dropped a kiss into blonde hair.

“Dr. Pierce is a great doctor, Bear. Give her a chance. Cristina did pick her after all,” Meredith nodded and nuzzled her nose against Addison’s neck. She pulled back and looked at her pager when it beeped.

“It’s Cris,” Addison nodded, “I’ll see you later, Red. I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith drove Cristina to the airport and got out to walk her to the terminal. They spoke for a few moments before Cristina laughed, “Are you going to tell me who you’re seeing?”

“Yeah,” The woman looked at her for an answer, “Addison.”

“Okay, now who are you really dating?” Meredith laughed and pulled her phone out. She handed it to Cristina who unlocked it and saw a picture of Addison smiling widely while Meredith kissed her cheek, “Damn, you’re dating the ex-she-Shepherd,” Meredith laughed and nodded before pocketing her phone again.

They hugged before Meredith watched Cristina walk off and left the airport, “Bye.”

oooOOooOOooo

“She thinks she’s my sister, Alex!” The man stuck his head out of the shower with a questioning look on his face, “Pierce!”

“What?” Meredith had just had that bomb dropped on her and Addison was working so she was bugging Karev.

“Pierce, told me that Ellis Grey was her mother,” He scrunched his face up and stepped back into his shower, “It’s not possible. I was five, I would have known if my mother had a baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Ellis had a baby,” Alex nodded. The two of them were sat on the couch staring blankly at the computer in front of them, “Ellis and Richard have child.. I have a sister,” Alex just nodded again and looked over at Meredith before pulling her into his side.

“It’s okay, Mer,” She nodded against him and brought her hands up to her face as she groaned.

“I need to call Webber. Is that okay with you?”

“That’s fine. I need to get dressed,” He kissed the side of her head as she picked her phone up. She hung up moments later and groaned before calling her girlfriend.

“Hey, Bear,” She smiled. The woman’s voice could always put a smile on her face.

“Hey, Red. I miss you,” Addison could hear something off with Meredith.

“What’s wrong, darling?” The blonde bit her lip.

“It’s nothing that we can’t discuss when you get home, cutie. How’s your day going?” They talked for a while before hanging up and Meredith got up to answer the door. She looked at Richard when he walked in and bit her lip, “Maggie is Ellis’s daughter.”

“I know,” He nodded.

“You know?” He nodded again, “You knew you had a daughter.. That I had a sister.. And you said nothing?!” Meredith saw Alex start down the stairs slowly and nodded.

“I tried to tell her.”

“Oh you’re going to tell her. She deserves to know,” The man left moments later and Alex pulled Meredith into his arms when he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

“Shh, Mer. It’s okay,” She nodded and he held her tightly. He looked up when the door open and Addison stepped in and looked to him questioningly. He motioned her over and she wrapped her arms around Meredith’s back so she was sandwiched between them.

“It’s okay, Meredith. We’ve got you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was now sat on the couch with Meredith’s head in her lap. Alex had gone into the hospital and her fingers were trailing gently through blonde hair, “I just can’t believe that she had a baby and I never even noticed,” Addison nodded and let Meredith keep talking, “I mean, she had a baby with the love of her life and she gave her away,” Meredith shook her head and looked up at her girlfriend, “My mother was a piece of work.”

“That she was, darling. But she made you and I love you,” Meredith laughed and reached up to grab Addison’s hand in her own, “What are you going to do about Pierce?”

“I dunno,” Addison nodded, “I’m not good at the whole sister thing,” Addison shook her head, “I mean, I loved Lexie. I did. But I was a horrible sister to her.”

“No you weren’t, Mer. She loved you too and it’s hard to love someone who’s horrible to you. You guys did the best you could having not ever known each other and not growing up together. You were a great sister,” Meredith smiled softly.

“I miss her,” Addison nodded, “I didn’t think I ever would.. But I do,” She sat up and Addison pulled her into her arms, “I guess I can try with Maggie.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I can’t be her sister, Derek!” He’d walked in on them arguing and caught the gist of their conversation. He tried to tell her they’d be fine but she was mad and she was on the verge of blowing up, “I can’t!” Addison pushed the door to the lounge open then and entered the room silently, not wanting to set her angered girlfriend off.

“You said the same thing about Lexie,” Meredith froze then and Addison felt the weight of what he said settle in the room. Maggie looked like she wanted to flee, Derek wasn’t backing down, and Meredith was about to fall apart.

“You do not get to talk to me about Lexie,” Derek finally realized that he’d said the wrong thing and Addison watched realization settle on his face, “You don’t get to talk to me about the sister I lost. You don’t get to call her name out in an argument like this. You can’t bring her up like this to me. She was my sister and she was going to be a brilliant surgeon,” Addison slowly inched closer to Meredith, “You weren’t there, Derek! You didn’t see how awful it was when she died. And she knew she was dying but she smiled through it all for us!” 

“Meredith,” She shook her head and cut him off.

“She knew that she was crushed beyond repair and she fought to keep us from falling apart, Derek. Lexie, my sister. Lexie, who I had to hear and watch die. Lexie who I had to listen to be ripped apart by animals at night. Lexie who we couldn’t bring back home with us. Lexie who never got a proper burial,” Addison chose that moment to wrap her arms around Meredith’s waist from behind. The woman tensed before relaxing into her hold and turning to sob against her shoulder. 

The red head shot the other two people in the room a look and they both fled quickly. She picked Meredith up and sat down in a chair with her in her lap, “Shhh, Meredith. It’s okay, baby doll. I’ve got you. You’re right here, okay. I’m here when you need me,” She rocked her gently and after a while, Meredith calmed down and pulled back to wipe at her face.

“Sorry,” Addison shook her head and reached up to cup Meredith’s cheeks. She thumbed her tears away and looked into green eyes.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Bear. Nothing,” Meredith nodded, “He shouldn’t have done that to you and you had every right to blow up at him,” Meredith nodded again, “Are you okay?”

“I think I am now. Thanks to you,” Addison nodded and held her tightly, “If you hadn’t grabbed me when you did, I was about to hit him,” The red head let out a laugh and dropped a kiss into blonde hair, “I love you, Addison.”

“And I love you, Meredith.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison laughed at something Alex said and he saw her grimace but didn’t comment, “Do you want to have dinner with us tonight? I think Mer wants Thai,” He nodded and saw her grimace again, “Just let me know before I head home and I’ll order it,” The woman suddenly looked pale and he caught her as she swayed.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Addison looked up at him with hazy eyes and he picked her up and ran her to the surgical floor.

oooOOooOOooo

“Mer?” Meredith looked up at Alex as he stepped into the OR and looked back down at her patient.

“What, Karev?”

“You need to delegate to someone and come with me,” She shook her head.

“I’m in the middle of this, Alex. It can wait,” He looked around before sighing.

“It’s Addison,” Meredith froze then and made eye contact with the resident next to her.

“The procedure is finished. Close up and run the post ops,” She handed everything over before the girl had even acknowledged her and made her way out the door, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. She was fine and then she wasn’t. They’re running tests. Room 2450,” Meredith nodded and shot him a thankful look before making her way to the room. She pushed the door open and Addison looked up as she made her way to her.

“Addie, baby, what happened?”

“I’m fine. I keep telling them I’m fine and no one will listen,” Meredith shook her head and started checking vitals and reading her chart, “Meredith. I’m fine,” The woman shook her head and Addison moved to sit up only to lunge for the trashcan and be violently sick into it. Bailey walked in then to see Meredith holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly.

“Appendicitis,” Addison groaned and Meredith looked up at Bailey, “I’ll have it out within the hour,” Meredith nodded and the woman left the room. Addison sat back and Meredith made her way to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cool water before sitting down gently next to the woman and gently moving it over her face.

“Addie, how long have you been in pain, baby?” The woman shrugged, “Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, you better answer me,” The red head grimaced.

“Since I got up.. It technically woke me up,” Meredith shook her head and cupped a pale cheek, “I’m sorry. I thought I was fine and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m always going to worry. I love you and I can’t be with you at all times. So I worry, but this could have been prevented, Red,” The woman nodded and reached for Meredith’s hand, “I love you, Addison. Please never feel like you can’t tell me something.”

“I love you, Meredith. So much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had been prepped for surgery and Bailey was now wheeling her down the hallway towards the OR, “Grey, this is where we leave you,” Meredith didn’t let go and fixed Miranda with a pout, “You’ll be distracted. I’m not letting you operate.”

“I don’t want to. I just want to be there. I’ll sit by her head and I won’t say a word?” Addison laughed lightly and gripped Meredith’s hand. Bailey sighed and nodded.

“If I hear a word, you’re out,” Meredith nodded quickly and they scrubbed in as Addison was put under. Meredith put on gloves and a mask before taking a seat on a stool by the red head. She reached out and ran her hand gently over Addison’s hair as Miranda operated and couldn’t stop the few tears from leaving her eyes.

As Miranda finished the surgery, Meredith stood and scrubbed out with her before looking over to her, “Thank you,” Bailey looked up at a clearly physically and mentally exhausted Meredith and nodded.

“Don’t mention it, Grey. Go see your girl and get some rest,” The blonde grinned and squeezed her shoulder on the way out of the room. She entered Addison’s room and gripped her hand in her own as she sat down next to the bed.

“God, I love you so much,” She looked at Addison’s sleeping face, “You scare me you know?” She laughed quietly to herself, “You used to just scare me because you were Mrs. Shepherd. And then you weren’t Mrs. Shepherd, you were just Addison, world renowned neonatal surgeon and genetic specialist.. Like that was anything to be less scared of,” Meredith sighed and wiped at her eyes, “And then you were Addison; gorgeous, brilliant, funny Addison and I was terrified of my feelings for you. And now you’re my Addison and I’m still so scared. So scared that I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone. Or that this will all have been a dream. Or that something like this will happen again and it won’t be something as simple as appendicitis,” Meredith shook her head at herself, “I love you so much that it scares me. I love you so much that I can hardly breathe when I’m not near you. I love you so much that I can’t function without you. I’m truly and completely in love with you, Addison Montgomery. I’m truly yours,” Meredith wiped at her face again and felt the hand in her own squeeze her fingers.

“I’m yours,” Meredith caught blue eyes and grinned, “You don’t need to be scared, baby doll. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Meredith nodded and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks, “I can’t breathe without you either, Bear. You’re my world. You’re my everything,” Meredith smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to Addison’s forehead, “I love you, Meredith. I’m so in love with you,” The blonde nodded through her tears and smile and Addison scooted over slowly in the bed, “Will you hold me? Please?” Meredith nodded and gently slipped into the bed and pulled Addison into her arms, “You’re stuck with me now, Mer. So get used to me.”

“Move in with me?” Addison didn’t even think about it before nodding against the woman.

“I’d love to.”

oooOOooOOooo

A week later, Addison was home in bed whining at Meredith who was just grinning at her, “I just don’t get why I can’t work. I mean I’m fine and everything is healing and I just wanna get out of this bed,” Meredith laughed and crawled up the bed on all fours towards her girlfriend.

“I know you do, baby, but I really want you to be okay and Bailey says at least one more day okay?” Addison pouted, “Don’t do that to me, princess. I just want you to be healthy and happy and if one more day will do that can’t you handle just one more day?” Addison sighed and nodded reluctantly. Meredith smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

“You called me princess,” Meredith pulled back and nodded, “Why?”

“You’re my princess, Addison. I want to treat you like royalty and love you even better,” Addison felt a small smile start on her face, “I love you, Ads. I’ll be home later okay?” The woman nodded and Meredith kissed her pouted bottom lip, “And you better stay in bed.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up from her book when Meredith opened the door and grinned up at her, “Hey,” Meredith smiled and kicked her shoes off.

“Hey, I got take out from that place you like,” She held the bag up and smirked deviously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Meredith bent over her and nipped at her earlobe gently.

“Because I want to eat it off of you,” Addison moaned at the whispered confession and made eye contact before nodding. Meredith smiled widely and guided the woman to lay down before kissing her soundly, “I love you, Addison,” The red head nodded against her lips and kissed her sloppily.

“I love you,” Was said against her lips and Meredith pushed Addison’s shirt up and over her head and made quick work of her bra as well before bending to take a nipple in her mouth. She felt Addison’s hands slip under her shirt and inch higher and higher until she pulled back and allowed the woman to rid her of her top and bra as well.

“Mmm, let’s get these sweats off of you,” Addison nodded and lifted her hips when Meredith tugged the pants and her panties down in one move. Addison looked at her pointedly and Meredith laughed before shucking her own pants and underwear off. She then sat up and grabbed the bag of take out, “Roll over for me?” Addison nodded and rolled onto her stomach. She felt Meredith straddle her back moments later and then felt the woman drop noodles onto her.

When Meredith’s mouth came into contact with her skin, Addison let out a low moan and Meredith bit down gently near her hips, “Meredith,” Was whimpered out as she trailed her tongue and mouth across her heated skin. Addison wordlessly spread her legs when Meredith pushed gently at them and gasped when she felt the woman push two fingers into her, “Meredith, baby,” The blonde bent over and pressed kisses down the back of her neck while Addison’s hips rocked against her fingers.

“You’re so hot, princess,” The red head moaned again as Meredith flicked her clit and bucked her hips into the mattress beneath her, “God, Addie, you’re so damn wet,” Addison whimpered and nodded, “It’s getting all over the sheets, baby. That’s so hot,” Her hips bucked again and Meredith slowly added a third finger and felt the woman begin to clench tightly around her fingers, “Are you close for me, darling?”

“Yes, Meredith, please,” The blonde grinned and sped up her motions while circling her clit. Addison came moments later and moaned into the pillow in front of her. Meredith pulled her fingers from her girlfriend and sucked them into her mouth while the woman rolled over onto her back to look up at her, “So,” The blonde met her eyes, “I found something of yours today. And no, I wasn’t snooping, I was looking for a pen,” Meredith nodded slowly and Addison reached out and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Realization dawned on Meredith and Addison watched a blush creep up her cheeks.

“I meant to hide that,” Addison’s fingers closed around the toy and she pulled the bright purple vibrator from its hiding place.

“So, you’ve used this on yourself before?” Meredith nodded and Addison looked up at her for a moment before pulling it into her mouth. The blonde’s eyes widened and Addison pulled it from her mouth with a wet pop before trailing her hand down and pushing the toy into Meredith slowly.

“Addie,” The woman shifted above her and sank down farther onto the toy.

“Can I fuck you with this, Meredith?” The blonde nodded quickly and Addison began to pump the toy into her. Meredith bucked her hips and Addison watched the woman above her. She bit her lip and pressed the little button on the end of the toy and heard Meredith let out a loud moan as the vibrator hummed to life, “Mmm, sweetheart,” Meredith threw her head back as she rode her girlfriend.

“Addison,” The woman reached down and gripped her other hand in her own. Addison pumped faster into her and tried to let go of her hand only to have Meredith grip it more tightly.

“I need my hand if you want me to get you off, Meredith,” The blonde shook her head and Addison watched entranced as the blonde brought her other hand to her own clit and began circling in time with Addison’s thrusts. She came only a few thrusts later and writhed on top of Addison before relaxing. The woman pulled the toy from her and Meredith laid down beside her.

“God, I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was stood at the nurses’ station the next day talking to Bailey. She felt someone step up beside her and glanced to her left to see Meredith before looking back to the chart in her hand. Meredith reached for the coffee in her hand and Addison let her take it without looking up. The woman took a drink of it before placing it back in her hand and walking off. When Addison looked up, Derek was looking at her funnily and she just smiled nicely at him before walking off.

She was called for a neuro consult later and stepped into the room where Derek was looking at his scans, “You paged?”

“Yeah, these are Mrs. Adams scans,” Addison nodded and stepped farther into the room. They discussed the plan for the procedure and Addison noticed Derek looked like he wanted to ask her something.

“What?”

“What’s going on with you and Meredith?” Addison furrowed her eyebrows at him, “She let you calm her down when she was fighting with Maggie the other day and this morning you let her drink your coffee and didn’t even acknowledge her.”

“We’re friends, Derek. Remember? We all tried to be friends when you two were dating?” He nodded after a moment, “I’ll see you for the surgery,” He nodded and watched her leave the room before looking back to the scans in front of him.

oooOOooOOooo

“I think Derek knows something,” Meredith looked up from her phone as she stepped into Addison’s office.

“Hello to you too, princess,” Addison smiled softly and kissed Meredith when she bent down to her, “Now, what?”

“Derek was asking me about us earlier,” Meredith nodded and Addison pulled her into her lap gently. Meredith settled and brought her lips to the woman’s neck. Addison shifted to give her better access as she talked, “I told him we were friends. I didn’t know what you wanted me to tell him,” She let out a low moan when Meredith nipped at her neck and brought her lips down to Meredith’s.

“That’s fine. When we decide to tell people, he should probably be the first to know though,” Addison nodded as Meredith trailed her lips along her jaw line now and let out a little whimper, “You are so soft,” Addison laughed lightly, “I mean your skin is perfect.. Kinda makes me wanna punch you,” Addison laughed loudly then and cupped Meredith’s cheeks in her hands to look at her.

“Like you have anything to be jealous of. Look at you, you’re absolutely perfect,” Meredith laughed and Addison pushed her hands closer together and then laughed at Meredith’s squished fish face, “So perfect,” She leaned in and pecked Meredith’s lips gently before releasing her face and grabbing her hands.

“Can I take you out tonight?” Addison grinned at her and nodded, “Awesome,” She pecked her lips and got up off of her lap.

“Well.. Where are we going?” Meredith laughed.

“It’s a secret, but dress comfortably.. Jeans or something?” Addison nodded and pulled Meredith down to kiss her one last time before letting her leave, “Love you, baby,” Was thrown over her shoulder as she left and Addison smiled widely at how naturally they said it now.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison made it home before Meredith that day and took a shower before stepping into her and Meredith’s shared closet. She was stood there in just her panties when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, “You better be my delectable girlfriend,” She heard Meredith’s adorable giggle and leaned back into her. She placed her hands over Meredith’s where they rested on her bare stomach and felt the woman place her chin down on her shoulder, “Okay, dress me,” Meredith laughed and reached out towards her side of the closet.

Addison was handed Meredith’s Dartmouth shirt and Meredith then grabbed a pair of the woman’s skinny jeans and handed them to her. Addison grinned down at her and Meredith lifted up on her toes to kiss her gently, “I suggest tennis shoes.. Or at least flats,” Addison nodded.

“I’m stealing some of yours then,” The blonde grinned and nodded. Meredith stepped into the bathroom while Addison got dressed and came back out to see the woman sat on the bed tying Meredith’s converse onto her feet.

“Ready?”

“Are you going to tell me what I’m ready for?”

“Nope,” Addison just laughed and took the hand that was offered to her.

oooOOooOOooo

“I didn’t know the fair was here,” Addison smiled widely as Meredith parked and the blonde kissed her gently before they got out of the car.

“One of the interns mentioned wanting to go and not having any time off,” Addison laughed and laced her fingers with Meredith’s as they made their way to the entrance. Meredith paid for their tickets and led her girlfriend inside, “So, what first, Red?” Addison looked around and pointed, “Ohh, go-carts, nice choice, baby,” They made their way to the track hand in hand and waited a few moments before being ushered in and into their cars, “You’re going down, princess.”

Addison laughed and smirked deviously, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Bear,” Meredith grinned at her and looked up when the ride operator started yelling out instructions. They started their race moments later and Meredith had to admit that Addison was a competitive driver. They called out playful insults to each other as they drove and in the end, Addison won.

Addison put her arms up triumphantly as they exited and Meredith wrapped her arms around her waist and swung her around before sitting her back down, “Where did you learn that?” Addison could hear awe in Meredith’s tone and pecked her lips before they started walking around the other attractions.

“My dad used to take me to a lot of fairs. He called himself making up for making me keep his affairs a secret for him,” Meredith squeezed her hand gently and Addison grinned down at her, “So I got pretty good at it.”

“Yeah you did,” She pulled Addison towards the Ferris Wheel then and settled into a bucket with her, “Do you have any idea how much I absolutely love and adore you?” Meredith brushed Addison’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“I have a pretty good idea that it’s the same insanely huge amount that I love and adore you,” Meredith smiled and leaned into the woman to kiss her gently, “God, Meredith. I never even imagined that I could feel like this for someone,” The blonde nodded and nuzzled her nose against Addison’s causing her to laugh.

“I know what you mean, darling. I know,” She kissed her again and they got out of the ride moments later, “Okay, so fair grounds corndogs are a must have,” Addison laughed, “I’ll be right back, princess,” The red head nodded and let her hand go. She looked around for a moment before spotting something and making her way to it.

Meredith made her way back with two corndogs and spotted bright red hair. She stepped up behind the woman, “Hey, beautiful,” Addison turned around and held out a large teddy bear that she’d been holding. Meredith let out a sharp laugh, “Where did you get that?”

“I won it for you,” The blonde smiled and accepted it as Addison took her corndog from the woman, “I got pretty good at carnival games too,” Meredith laughed and the two of them took a seat, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Addison.”

oooOOooOOooo

Karev was up when they arrived home that night. Meredith came in completely hidden behind a giant stuffed bear and Addison stepped in behind her with a plastic tiara on top of her head, “Have fun?” Meredith tossed a bag of carnival food at him and he pressed a kiss to her cheek as he made his way upstairs.

“I’m beat,” Addison nodded and followed Meredith upstairs. She watched the woman push her pants down her legs and pull her shirt over her head. She then fell into her side of the bed. Addison laughed and followed her example. She covered the both of them up and pulled the smaller woman into her arms, “Mm, good night, Addison.”

“Good night, Meredith.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up when her office door was pushed open expecting her girlfriend but her smile dropped when it wasn’t her. She sat back and stared coldly as the man made his way into her office.

“Kitten,” She rolled her eyes.

“My name is Addison,” She looked back to her computer and resumed typing, “Did you need something?”

“I can’t come see you now?” The red head shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes. She stood and grabbed her files before making her way past him and out of her office, “Addison,” She paused and turned to face him, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, you saw me. So leave,” She turned on her heel again but could hear him following after her, “Look, I really don’t have time or the energy to do this with you,” She pushed the button on the elevator and he looked at her when it opened.

“You’re leaving?” She shook her head.

“No, you are,” He stared her down for a moment before nodding and getting in the elevator. She watched it close before turning around and seeing quite a few people staring at the scene that had just transpired. She sighed and made her way towards her patient’s room.

oooOOooOOooo

“He had to be her lover or something,” Meredith’s interest was piqued as always by the Grey-Sloan gossip and she hovered to listen to the residents talk, “I mean he showed up and then she just exploded. She made him leave.. And he called her kitten,” Meredith held her face neutral even though the pet name was completely awful, “Who knew Montgomery had it in her?” Meredith looked up as they walked away and felt tears well up in her eyes.

“No, she wouldn’t do this to me,” She put her charts up and made her way to the lab where she was supposed to check in with Derek. He and Addison were in there and she smiled softly when Meredith stepped through the door but her expression fell slightly when Meredith didn’t acknowledge her.

“So, are you seeing someone?” Addison looked over at Derek to see him looking at her in question and darted her eyes to Meredith before looking back to him.

“Yes,” Addison bit her lip, “Why?”

“Well, you have a hickey for one,” Meredith blushed then and Addison saw her duck her head out of the corner of her eye, “And there’s a rumor going around.”

“What rumor?”

“That you had a couple’s quarrel with an older gentleman today,” Addison’s face took on a look of disgust and she let out a retching noise.

“Oh, gross!” Meredith looked up at the two of them then and Addison flailed her hands around, “They think I slept with him?!” She shook her head, “Oh, that’s disgusting,” Derek looked at her confused, “It was the Captain, Derek,” The neurologist’s eyes widened.

“Oh, my bad,” She nodded, “I’ll see what I can do about the rumor,” She nodded again as he left the room and Meredith watched her shake her body like she could rid herself of the rumor.

“Who’s the Captain?” Addison looked up at the blonde who had barely spoken.

“My father,” Meredith’s mouth made a perfect “o”, “Why?”

“You’re going to hate me,” Addison shook her head and made her way to stand in front of Meredith who had sat down on one of the stools in the room.

“I could never hate you, Bear,” Meredith bit her lip.

“You might after this,” Addison looked at her, “When I heard the rumor, there was a part of me that believed it,” Addison nodded slowly, “And I don’t know why I let myself think like that. I know that you love me and that you wouldn’t do that to me.”

Addison reached out and lifted Meredith’s chin before kissing her gently, “Meredith, baby, it’s okay,” Meredith shook her head.

“But I doubted you. You don’t deserve that, princess,” Addison grinned and traced Meredith’s lips gently with her thumb.

“Meredith, baby, it’s okay. Really. You have some abandonment issues,” Meredith nodded, “And it’s not like I haven’t cheated before,” Meredith looked up at her sharply.

“Hey, that wasn’t your fault, Addison,” The red head shrugged and looked down at their hands intertwined in Meredith’s lap, “Look at me please?” Addison met blue eyes, “I love you and I promise not to doubt you again,” The red head nodded and kissed her gently, “I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Bear.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke a few days later to the feeling of fingertips trailing gently along her collar bone, “Addie,” Was groaned out and she heard the woman laugh, “We’re both off today. Sleep,” Addison laughed again and kissed the woman gently who responded to her immediately.

“It’s warm out and we’re actually off on the same day. Come out with me,” Meredith cracked an eye open and saw the woman pouting down at her. She groaned.

“Fine,” The woman sat up and felt Addison shift and reach for something before a cup of coffee was handed to her, “You came prepared,” Addison nodded and kissed her again, “Okay, what should I wear?”

“You know that outfit you wear around here that I love?” Meredith laughed and nodded, “That,” The blonde raised an eyebrow but nodded before taking another drink of her coffee, “I’ll be back,” She kissed the blonde’s forehead and got up to enter the bathroom. 

Meredith sat her coffee to the side and got up. She pulled her cut off denim shorts out and slipped into them. She then located her bright red bandeau bra and slipped it on before pulling on a black and white plaid shirt on over it which she left unbuttoned. She then pulled her black and white converse on and looked up when Addison stepped out.

“Damn, Addie,” The red head pulled her up off the bed and kissed her soundly, “Your legs just go on and on,” The red head had on a pair of short khaki shorts, a black tank top, and a white open blouse on over it, “You look gorgeous.”

“So do you, Mer,” The blonde gripped her hand after she pulled her shoes on, “So, I thought maybe we could do a few of the trails at the park?”

“Sounds fine with me, baby doll.”

oooOOooOOooo

They were halfway through the trail when Addison caught Meredith around the waist from behind and lifted her up as she spun her around. The blonde laughed loudly and turned when she was placed back to her feet and looped her arms around Addison’s neck, “Do you want to grab lunch with me when we finish?” Addison nodded and bent to peck her lips. Meredith pulled back quickly and Addison pouted but Meredith held her hand up and stepped away from her.

Addison furrowed her eyebrows and then she heard what sounded like someone calling for help. Meredith jogged to the edge of the trail and looked down, “There,” She pointed and Addison could just barely see a person laying down there. They made their way down quickly and found a man there. He had an abdominal wound, “Sir, I’m Dr. Grey and this is Dr. Montgomery. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was jogging and I stepped on a loose rock too close to the edge of the trail,” He let out a sound of pain when Meredith touched his stomach. She looked up to see Addison already on the phone with 911.

“Okay, can you tell me your name?”

“Umm,” He blinked rapidly, “Jeffery,” She nodded and asked him to follow her finger with his eyes.

“Okay, Jeffery, we’re going to get you out of here okay?” He nodded and Meredith looked up when Addison hung up.

“Ambulance is on their way.”

“Nicole,” Meredith looked down at her patient, “She was running with me and she fell too,” Meredith stood quickly and it was Addison who spotted her. She made her way to the woman while Meredith stayed with Jeffrey.

“Nicole?” The woman groaned and Addison squatted down next to her, “I’m Dr. Montgomery. Can you tell me what hurts?” The woman just groaned in pain and Addison looked up and met Meredith’s eyes, “She’s alive,” The blonde nodded and they waited with their patients until the ambulance showed up. 

“Should we go in?” Addison nodded and kissed Meredith on the cheek before climbing into the ambulance with Nicole. Meredith climbed into the other with Jeffery, “Okay, Jeff. We’re all good now.”

oooOOooOOooo

When the ambulance doors opened at Grey-Sloan, Meredith’s jean clad ass was what Bailey and Edwards were met with. She was straddling the patient holding her hands tightly to his abdomen that had started to bleed profusely on the way in, “Jeffery Edmonds. Thirty two year old male. Severe abdominal wound and possible neurological damage.”

“Grey?” Meredith looked back and made eye contact with Bailey, “Okay, get him out of there,” Meredith rode through the hospital and up to the OR on top of the patient, “Okay, Meredith, I’ve got him,” The blonde crawled off gently and made her way out of the room. She cleaned the blood off of her stomach and legs in the scrub room before making her way to the ER.

Addison was there and looked up when she stepped up beside her, “What the hell?” Meredith looked down to see some blood she’d missed.

“Jeffery threw a bleeder on the way here,” The woman nodded understandingly, “Are we staying or?” The red head looked around.

“I guess we can stay. Figures we’d end up here on our day off,” Meredith laughed and they made their way upstairs. Addison made her way to check on a patient she had while Meredith made her way to CT to check on Nicole.

Derek looked up when Meredith walked into the room and did a double take at her outfit, “Dr. Grey,” She grinned.

“Derek,” He pointed at something on the monitor and his intern answered him quickly, “Bleed?”

“Small one but enough to cause problems,” He sent his intern to book an OR and looked back to Meredith who was studying the scans, “Meredith?”

“Hmm?” She said not really paying him any attention.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” She looked up then wide eyed.

“I can’t. I’m seeing someone,” He looked away from her and nodded.

“She’s lucky you were there to monitor her on her way in,” Meredith shook her head.

“I didn’t come in with her. I came in with her running buddy,” Derek looked over at her.

“Who brought her in?”

“Addison,” Was answered and Meredith missed the realization dawn on Derek’s face.

“You’re dating Addison?” Meredith felt her body stiffen and stood up straight to look at him. She nodded after a moment, “Are you fucking kidding me?” She flinched at his tone and stepped backwards when he stepped towards her.

“Derek,” She held a hand up and he grabbed her wrist, “Derek, let go,” She let out a cry of pain, “Derek, you’re hurting me,” He had her backed into a corner now and had pulled his arm back before he was wrenched backwards forcefully. Meredith saw a flash of red before hearing a sickening crunch.

“Meredith?” She looked up from assessing her wrist when Addison stood over her. She sank to her knees in front of the blonde, “Baby, did he hurt you?” Meredith pulled her hand away from her now bruised and swelling wrist and saw anger flicker in Addison’s eyes, “You son of a bitch,” Was said as she turned and faced the man whose nose was now bleeding heavily down his face, “You hurt her,” Addison was making her way towards him when Derek’s intern walked back into the room.

“Dr. Shepherd?” He froze then and all three looked up, “I’ll, umm, I’ll get the chief,” He practically ran from the room and Addison looked down at Derek again before shaking her head and making her way back to Meredith. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her down the hallway.

“Page Torres for me?” Bailey nodded in confusion as the red head walked by her carrying Meredith but did what was asked of her. Addison carried her down to the orthopedic wing and into an exam room before placing her down on the bed, “Meredith, how much does it hurt?”

“It’s broken, Addie.”

“I’m going to kill him,” She felt Meredith grab her hand and looked down at her, “Baby, I am so sorry. I should have been there,” Meredith shook her head.

“Addie, this isn’t your fault. He was mad and I’m tiny,” Addison shook her head.

“I don’t care how mad he is, Bear. He doesn’t touch you like that,” She kissed the woman gently and they looked up when Callie entered the room.

“I was wondering how long it would take you two to get together,” Meredith grinned up at the red head.

“You knew?”

“Come on, Addison. You told me you were in love… And you talk in your sleep,” Addison shook her head.

“No way!” She looked down at Meredith who nodded, “What do I say?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Callie stepped over to them then.

“I was paged?” Meredith held her hand up and Callie made a face. She took some x-rays and they got them back before she looked over to Meredith.

“Just say it.”

“It’s fractured in multiple places and has a clean break.. The general result of a twisting and crushing motion?” Meredith looked down at her lap and Addison wrapped her arms around her, “What the hell?”

“Derek,” Callie looked at them in shock, “He found out about us by accident and he took it out on her. I’m going to kill him, Callie.”

“Let me know and I’ll help you hide the body,” Meredith giggled from where her face was buried in Addison’s shoulder, “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to do surgery to set it,” Meredith grimaced, “Yep, sorry, Grey.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, we’re going to get her admitted and I’ll do her surgery first thing in the morning,” Addison nodded, “Meredith, we’ve got a room for you,” The blonde glared, “Protocol, Grey,” Meredith sighed and moved to slip off of the exam table only to laugh when Addison scooped her into her arms bridal style.

“Addie!” The red head looked to Callie who had laughed and motioned her to follow her, “I can walk, princess. My legs are fine,” Addison looked at her and bit her lip as she carried her.

“I know, Bear. But I wasn’t there for you and I feel bad and I want to hold you, okay?” Meredith looked like she wanted to say something but nodded to the woman instead. Addison placed her down gently and helped Meredith fill out her entrance paperwork before they were left alone in the room.

“Addison,” The red head shook her head and Meredith looked at her back as she faced away from her, “Addie, baby, please look at me,” The red head let out a sound that had Meredith up on her feet and making her way to stand in front of the woman immediately, “Princess, what’s going on?” She reached up and wiped Addison’s tears away.

“I’m so sorry, Meredith. I’m so so sorry, baby,” The blonde shook her head and pulled Addison to her and wrapped her good arm around her, “I should have been there. I should have protected you. I wasn’t there and you’re hurt and that’s my fault.”

“Addison, none of this is your fault, princess. Absolutely none of it,” The red head buried her face into Meredith’s hair and breathed in deeply, “I didn’t tell him, so it’s not like you knew he was about to find out so you couldn’t have been there. And if you had been there? He probably would have reacted in the same way.”

“I could have stopped him from hurting you, baby,” Meredith pressed a kiss to her hair.

“You don’t know that. I know that you would have tried to protect me and Hell hath no fury like the wrath of Addison Montgomery,” She rubbed her hand over the red head’s back gently, “But this? This is not your fault. This is entirely the fault of one Derek Shepherd and no one else is to blame. Especially not you, princess. Never you,” Addison was quiet for a moment before pulling back from Meredith’s embrace to look into green eyes, “You got there before it got worse and I’m pretty sure you broke his nose. Nice shot,” Addison laughed lightly, “And you’re here now, baby. I need you now and that’s what matters.”

“I love you so much, Meredith,” The blonde leaned up on her toes and kissed her gently, “Can I hold you? Please?” Meredith nodded and the red head picked her up again. She sat down in the chair in the corner and draped Meredith over her lap. Meredith felt gentle fingers trail through her hair.

“Addie?”

“Hmm? Are you in pain? Do you need me to let go?”

“No, you’re fine, princess,” Addison nodded and Meredith looked up at her, “I just…. I’m so in love with you,” The red head smiled softly and dropped her head to bring their lips together gently. Meredith tucked her head back into Addison’s neck and felt the woman wrap her arms more tightly around her. Moments later, Addison was met with the sounds of Meredith’s snores and brought her lips to the woman’s forehead.

“I’m so in love with you, Meredith Grey,” She held her while she slept and rocked gently with the woman in her arms.

“That’s love,” Addison looked up to see Callie step into the room.

“What?”

“You love her,” Addison nodded immediately while looking down at the sleeping woman in her arms, “You’re holding her like she’s your world,” Addison smiled softly at the sleeping face in front of her.

“She is,” Callie stepped over to them.

“I brought her morphine and I need to stabilize it so she doesn’t damage it farther before I can do the surgery,” Addison looked up at her.

“She said she wasn’t in pain,” Callie bit her lip and looked at Meredith.

“She is,” Addison looked at her with wide eyes, “I’ve seen breaks like these.. Hers is actually pretty severe. She may have told you she wasn’t in pain, but trust me. She’s in pain,” Addison felt tears well up in her eyes again. She brought her hand up and cupped Meredith’s cheek. She rubbed her thumb along her cheek gently and smiled when the blonde scrunched her nose up before waking.

“Hey, baby. Callie’s going to stabilize your arm and then she’s got some pain medication for you,” Meredith nodded still half asleep and Addison stood and placed her in the hospital bed. Meredith reached out and grabbed her hand and Addison stepped closer to her and ran her hand over blonde hair while Callie splinted her wrist, “You good, Mer?” The blonde nodded and looked up at her, “Okay, darling,” She bent and kissed her forehead while Callie hooked up her IV. 

“Okay, I’m done. Meredith, I will see you tomorrow,” The blonde smiled and thanked her before she left the room.

“I’m sleepy,” Addison laughed softly and kissed her nose.

“Go to sleep, Bear. I’m right here,” Meredith nodded and gripped the hand in hers before drifting back off.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke slowly to the feeling of someone trailing their fingers through her hair. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes before looking at the woman in the bed, “Hey, you okay?”

“Mmm, sure,” Addison furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re like, really pretty,” Addison blushed.

“Thank you,” Meredith smiled and looked down at their entwined hands.

“I wish you were my girlfriend,” Addison bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“I am your girlfriend,” Meredith’s eyes widened.

“No way,” Addison then laughed then.

“Way,” Meredith smiled widely.

“I’m so lucky then,” Addison smiled and squeezed her hand, “So if you’re my girlfriend,” Addison nodded, “Will you kiss me?”

“Sure,” Meredith’s smile grew even wider and Addison felt her heart swell for the woman in front of her. She got up from the chair she was sat in and hovered over Meredith’s face, “I love you, Meredith,” She brought her lips to the blonde’s gently and after a few moments could feel Meredith smiling against her lips, “That good with you?”

“That was amazing with me. Gosh, you’re my girlfriend,” Callie chose that moment to walk into the room.

“Just checking in before I go into my surgery for the night. Everything okay?” Meredith looked up with wide eyes.

“Callie, she’s my girlfriend,” She pointed in Addison’s direction and Callie laughed at the woman’s enthusiasm, “Isn’t she pretty? How lucky am I?” Addison blushed and Callie walked over to Meredith.

“She’s very pretty, Meredith,” The blonde smiled and wrinkled her nose up, “I forgot how much fun Morphine Meredith was,” Addison laughed and nodded, “Okay, I’ll be here in the morning. Good night you two,” Addison watched her leave before looking back to Meredith who was staring at her.

“What?” She asked playfully and tapped Meredith on the nose. The blonde scrunched her nose up a moment later like her motor skills were off and Addison grinned.

“I love you, Addie,” Addison smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, “Marry me?” Addison’s eyes widened.

“Sure, Meredith. We’ll fly out to Vegas tonight,” The blonde smiled and Addison shook her head grinning at her beautiful girlfriend, “I love you too, baby doll. So much,” She watched Meredith slide over in the small hospital bed and hold her arms out, “What?”

“Will you lay down with me?” Addison nodded and dropped the rail on the bed before sliding in next to her, “Gosh, you’re gorgeous,” Meredith traced her face, “I can’t wait to marry you,” Addison smiled softly, “You’re everything that I never knew I needed,” The red head felt tears well up in her eyes, “You’re my world. You’re my everything. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to call you my wife and wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. I want to have babies with you and raise them to be just like you, because you’re perfect,” Meredith wiped Addison’s tears away gently, “I love you to the moon and back, princess.”

“Gosh, you really know how to get your woman,” Meredith smiled, “If you made that speech to me while you weren’t high as a kite, I would say yes to you in a heartbeat. But you’re not even going to remember this tomorrow,” Was whispered out and Meredith looked at her confused before Addison kissed her passionately.

“I think I will.. Because I just got the most beautiful woman in the world to agree to marry me,” Addison smiled and pulled Meredith against her. They settled down and Addison watched Meredith fall asleep.

“For what it’s worth, I hope you remember too, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So everything went great and she should wake up in less than an hour,” Addison was hardly paying attention to Callie’s voice as she spoke to her, “Addison. Are you listening to me?” The red head tore her eyes away from the sleeping blonde and looked sheepishly at her friend.

“Sorry,” The brunette shook her head.

“What’s going on?” Addison shrugged, “Come on, Addie. You tell me things.”

“Meredith proposed to me.”

“That’s great,” Addison didn’t look at her, “That’s not great?”

“She did it last night... On the morphine,” Callie nodded, “But she was so damn sweet and gave this whole speech and if she wasn’t high, I’d have picked her up and ran her down to city hall and married her right then... But she won’t remember it and I don’t know-” She shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

“Look, Meredith wasn’t hallucinating. She knew who you were, right?” Addison nodded, “So, maybe the drug just gave her the extra courage. Give her a little time,” The red head nodded and Callie made sure Meredith’s arm was good before leaving. She took a seat and grabbed Meredith’s other hand before leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

“Addison,” Was said gently and the red head stirred and woke slowly. She opened her eyes to see Meredith smiling at her, “Hey.”

“Hey, Bear. How do you feel?” Meredith shrugged.

“Fine, I guess. Callie said everything went okay?” Addison nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed to look at Meredith.

“Yep, good as new. Cast for eight weeks though,” Meredith pouted and Addison nodded, “I know, baby. But I don’t make the rules, so no pouting at me,” The blonde grinned and reached up to trail her fingertip along Addison’s lips, “And if all goes well, you’ll be home tonight.”

“That’s awesome,” She ran her hand back and tangled her fingers into red locks to gently guide Addison to her mouth. The red head laughed and kissed her gently and sweetly before they heard a gasp and looked up towards the door.

“So, it is true,” Amelia was stood in the doorway smirking and stepped into the room, “I’m so sorry about how Derek reacted. He’s sitting in a jail cell right now,” Meredith furrowed her eyebrows.

“No one bailed him out?” Amelia shook her head.

“He’s called just about every doctor in this hospital, including me, but everyone knows why he’s in there,” Meredith nodded, “So we figured a few nights in jail wouldn’t hurt him too badly,” The blonde laughed gently and made eye contact with Addison for a moment before sighing.

“Get someone to go bail him out,” They both looked at her with questioning eyes, “I know what he did and I’m not saying that this isn’t his fault. It is. That’s completely true. But he’s Derek, this is just what he does,” Addison furrowed her eyebrows and Amelia looked at her funnily.

“Meredith, baby, what are you talking about?” The blonde looked at Addison and shrugged, “He’s done something like this to you before?”

“Not on purpose,” Addison closed her eyes and breathed in deeply while Amelia ran her hand through her hair and fought off her own anger, “I’m pretty small, ya know. Easy to hurt?” 

“That’s why you said you were tiny yesterday. Oh my God. Meredith, I’m sorry,” The red head sat down and pulled the woman into her arms and held her tightly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Addie, tell you what? He never hurt me on purpose and he always apologized afterwards,” The attending felt her heart breaking and looked over at Amelia who looked to be caught between deciding whether to be angry or devastated.

“Meredith, he abused you. Think about it, sweetheart,” The blonde looked at her for a moment and Addison could see the wheels turning in her head.

“He abused me,” Addison nodded, “He always just promised it wouldn’t happen again and I believed him and then I broke up with him and I didn’t have to worry about it anymore,” Addison nodded and ran her hand gently over Meredith’s back, “God, I was so stupid,” She shook her head and pressed her lips to Meredith’s forehead.

“No, Mer. This isn’t your fault,” The blonde leaned forward into Addison’s hold and the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into her lap. Amelia left the room quickly and Addison didn’t have the will to leave Meredith and go after her, “I’m so sorry, Bear. I’m so sorry,” Meredith hugged her tightly and Addison laid them down gently.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith wasn’t discharged that night. Callie decided to keep her for another night and neither had objected. She seemed to be happy now. They hadn’t spoken about Derek again and Meredith seemed to be her normal self.

“Princess?” The woman looked up at her, “Would you do me a huge favor?” Addison laughed and nodded.

“Anything, baby,” Meredith smiled.

“Would you please grab my overnight bag from the attendings’ lounge? I have some sweats in there and I’m dying to get out of this hospital gown,” Addison nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the room. She came back a few moments later with Meredith’s bag and sat it on the bed for the woman. 

The blonde struggled into her sweats and t-shirt and continued to refuse help from Addison who found the whole thing highly amusing to watch. The blonde grinned triumphantly when she was dressed and stuck her tongue out at Addison as she crawled back into the bed. 

Addison watched as she bit her lip before digging around in her bag, “I have something for you.”

“Is that right?” Meredith nodded and Addison’s jaw dropped when she pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was white gold with a Sapphire blue stone in the center and two diamonds flanking it, “Meredith,” The blonde looked up at her and bit her lip, “You were actually planning on asking me?”

“Yes.. I mean I didn’t plan to do it while I was on Morphine, but I love you and I want nothing more in this world than to marry you,” Addison smiled through her tears, “I know that we haven’t been together that long, but I know I love you and-” She was cut off as Addison leaned forward and crushed their lips together. The red head pulled back and pecked her lips before speaking.

“Meredith, you won me over last night when I thought you were so high you didn’t know who I was. I love you, Meredith Grey. I’d love to marry you,” The blonde smiled and pulled the ring from the box before slipping it onto Addison’s finger, “I can’t believe this. You’re my world, Meredith.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Callie, I love you, but I’m ready to go home,” The brunette laughed as she walked in the room and saw Meredith curled around a sleeping Addison.

“Okay, Grey. You’re good to go. You want me to wake her up or you wanna do it?” Meredith smiled widely and winked at her.

“I got it,” The woman just laughed as she left the room. Meredith looked at the sleeping red head in her arms and brought her lips to Addison’s forehead. The woman stirred slightly but didn’t wake and Meredith trailed her lips down her nose and across her cheeks. The red head was smiling widely now but kept her eyes closed. Meredith grinned before bringing her lips to Addison’s and feeling the woman respond to her immediately, “We can go home now,” The red head opened her eyes and looked at her fiancé.

“Well, by all means, darling. Let’s go,” Addison stood up and scooped Meredith up in her arms.

“Addie, put me down,” Was giggled out and Addison shook her head as she carried her towards the elevator.

“No can do, Meredith,” She kissed her cheek as they entered the elevator and Meredith pressed the button for them. Amelia, Edwards, Callie, Jo, and Alex stood watching the encounter.

“If that’s not love, I don’t know what is,” They all nodded at Callie’s words.

oooOOooOOooo

A few weeks later, Meredith was laying on her side kissing her fiancé. She inched her hand under Addison’s shirt and let out a whine. Addison pulled back and looked at her funnily, “I want to make love to you,” The red head nodded and sat up to pull her shirt over her head. Meredith caught her arm and looked up at her, “I want to make love to you and not have to get you to assist me in doing so,” Addison nodded in understanding, “Dammit,” Meredith threw her arm over her eyes and felt Addison shift off of the bed.

She heard a few moments of rustling around before the woman climbed back onto the bed, “Okay, before you judge me, I didn’t buy this for you. I bought this for me,” Meredith shifted slightly and cracked an eye open, “But if you want to try it out first, I’d be fine with that,” Meredith sat up and Addison placed a bag in her lap. The woman looked at her before pulling out a harness and looking down into the bag.

“You bought a strap on?” Addison nodded nervously and watched Meredith smile, “And I can wear it tonight?” The red head nodded, smiling now, “Then come here, you.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Just don’t let her do anything too stupid,” Addison was on the phone with Amelia. She had an intern holding it to her ear as she scrubbed in, “Seriously, she’s already hurt and she gets a little extra courageous when she’s drunk,” She heard the woman laugh, “I mean it, Amelia!”

“Fine, Addison. I’ll take good care of your girl,” Addison nodded and they said their goodbyes before she told the intern to hang her phone up. She stepped into the OR ready for surgery now that she was sure her fiancé wouldn’t end up in jail or in a fight.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke late the next day being that she’d worked the night shift, “Mmm. Hey,” Was said as she stretched and spotted Meredith brushing her teeth in the bathroom. The blonde looked at her and rinsed her mouth out before crawling up the bed. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something only to close it again, “What did you do?”

“Umm,” Addison reached out and pulled the woman into her lap to straddle her, “Okay, you can’t laugh or tell me how stupid it was or leave me,” The red head raised an eyebrow.

“I promise not to leave you, but the other two are fair game,” Meredith wrinkled her nose up.

“Fine, deal,” Addison then watched the woman fiddle with her cast in her lap while she chewed on her lip, “So I got like really drunk last night apparently,” Addison nodded and tucked Meredith’s hair behind her ear, “And I woke up this morning with this pain so I looked in the mirror.. And I got a tattoo,” Meredith rolled her eyes at herself and heard Addison laugh.

“Meredith, baby, it’s your body. Why would I get mad?” Meredith scrunched her nose up again.

“It’s your name,” The red head’s eyes widened but she didn’t speak or move, “See, now you wanna leave my stupid ass,” Addison shook her head quickly.

“No, of course not,” Meredith looked at her, “I don’t think it was the wisest choice but I’m not going to leave you, Meredith,” The blonde nodded, “Where is it?”

“All I remember is either Amelia or Maggie telling me to put it on my ass,” Addison’s eyes widened in fear, “And me saying that wasn’t classy enough for Addison Montgomery. Other than that? The night’s pretty blurry,” Addison giggled lightly, “So.. It’s on my lower back. Right above my left ass cheek because I apparently thought that moving it three inches made a damn difference or something,” Addison watched on amused as Meredith beat herself up over the situation and reached up to cup her cheek.

“I think it’s kind of sweet,” The blonde looked at her like she was crazy, “Even in your drunken state, you wanted to permanently put my name on your body,” Meredith laughed, “Lay down,” The blonde looked at her questioningly and Addison gestured to the bed. Meredith slowly laid down on her stomach and Addison moved to straddle her. She leaned down close to her ear and nipped gently along the shell of it, “I love you, Meredith Grey,” The blonde shivered as she trailed her tongue down the side of her neck. 

Addison then ran her fingers under Meredith’s shirt and lifted it up her back halfway, “Can I take the bandage off?” Meredith nodded and Addison pulled gently at the tape and pulled the white bandage from the blonde’s back. “Addison” was written in an elegant deep red colored script with a small tiara just over the A. She traced her fingers over it gently before bending and bringing her lips to the newly inked skin, “I like it,” Meredith looked back at her.

“Really? Because I want to keep it but if you’re not okay with it, I’ll get it removed,” Addison shook her head and ran her hands gently along Meredith’s sides.

“Nope, you can keep it,” Meredith grinned and rolled over onto her back under Addison. She smiled up at her and reached up to cup her cheeks.

“Come down here and kiss me,” Addison laughed and bent to kiss Meredith. The door opened just as they were getting a little too carried away.

“I’m not looking! Meredith, your pager’s going crazy down here,” The blonde turned her head to look towards Alex.

“I can’t operate. Why the hell are they paging me?” He shrugged and left the room. She groaned and playfully threw Addison off of her before running from the room when the woman growled in her direction. She picked her pager up and felt Addison hug her from behind.

“What is it?” Was asked as the red head trailed her lips along Meredith’s neck.

“It’s the chief,” Addison looked at her curiously, “It’s gotta be about Derek,” Meredith looked down at her pager for a moment before reaching for her keys.

“Mer, you can’t drive,” The blonde groaned and opened her mouth to yell for Karev, “I’ll take you,” The blonde shook her head.

“It’s okay. Get some more sleep, you worked all night,” Addison pulled Meredith into a hug.

“I’m fine. I need to check on a post op anyway. Let me take you?” Meredith finally nodded and Addison took her keys from her, “We’re gone, Alex!” Was yelled into the house and they heard an answering grunt from somewhere towards the kitchen.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way to the nurses’ station and stepped up next to Bailey, “So, do you know why I’m here?” The woman looked over to her and nodded.

“The neuro-god strutted through here like he owned the place about half an hour ago,” Meredith grimaced and considered calling Addison from her patient before deciding against it. She thanked Bailey before making her way towards the chief’s office.

Meredith knocked and entered when told to do so. Derek was sitting facing the chief who was behind his desk. She let the door close behind her and glanced between the two of them, “You paged?” She watched Derek’s jaw clench when she spoke and took a step away from him subtly. The chief nodded and gestured to the chair in front of him.

She looked at the chair and how close it was to Derek. The blonde figured she’d be okay since there was someone else there and took the seat, “We need to discuss some things,” She nodded and glanced at Derek out of the corner of her eye, “I do not and have never condoned fighting in this hospital,” Meredith furrowed her eyebrows but nodded slowly anyway. She looked up when the door opened and saw Callie step into the room with a folder in her hand, “Those are her x-rays?” She nodded.

“Yes,” She stepped up beside Meredith and handed the folder to the chief. He tried to make eye contact with her when she didn’t leave, but she refused to meet his eye. The man just sighed and looked at the scans.

“What is it with doctors thinking they can just fight in my hospital?” Meredith glanced up at Callie in confusion and the woman shrugged at her with the same expression on her face, “Something to say, Torres?”

“Who was fighting?” Richard looked at her like she was crazy and gestured to Meredith and Derek.

“These two. Look, I don’t care if you two have love quarrels at home but this can’t happen in my hospital,” Meredith looked over at Derek who would meet her eye and finally lost it.

“You think I did that to his face?!” Richard looked at her sharply when she yelled, “We weren’t having a lover’s quarrel! He grabbed me and backed me into a corner and was about to hit me before he was pulled away,” The man turned his gaze from Meredith to Derek and Meredith stood up and felt Callie subtly push her to her other side.

“Derek?” The man clenched his fist.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison walked past Bailey a few minutes later and the woman caught her arm as she passed, “You’re not with Meredith?”

“Umm, should I be?” Bailey nodded and Addison’s eyes widened, “Where is she?”

“Chief’s office,” Addison thanked her and made her way to the office quickly. She entered without knocking and stepped inside to see Callie practically standing in front of Meredith while Derek seethed and yelled. Meredith visibly relaxed when she saw Addison and she saw Derek’s anger flare farther.

“Temper, Derek. You wouldn’t want a broken nose to go with that lovely cheekbone would you?” Richard looked at her with wide eyes.

“You did that to his face?”

“Of course I did that to his face! Did you see what he did to her arm? There was no way she could have defended herself!” Addison was panicking and just wanted to reach out and hold Meredith in her arms but felt that this wasn’t the best time or place to do so.

“So you two were fighting in this hospital,” Callie rolled her eyes now.

“Richard, it’s not that hard to understand. Meredith was in the viewing room with Derek. She said something Derek didn’t like and he blew up. He grabbed her wrist, quite forcefully I might add being that I’m the one who had to do the surgery to repair it, and he backed her into a corner while continuing to twist and squeeze her wrist,” Here Callie gently pulled Meredith from behind her, “Do you see how little she is? It doesn’t take a lot to hurt her and he did so and then didn’t stop doing so. When Addison came into the room and saw him about to hit her, she did what any sane person would have done. She pulled him off and let him have it. I commend her for stopping when she did because if I’d been the one to walk in, he wouldn’t look as pretty as he does now.”

Richard sat back in his chair and looked between the four of them for a long moment, “Meredith, you’re excused. Callie, I’d like for you to stay and discuss these scans with me. Derek, you’ll stay,” Meredith had fled the moment she could and Addison was looking towards the door, “Addison, I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I’ll need to speak with you about this eventually. For now, go be with Meredith,” Addison shot him a thankful look before leaving the room. 

She made her way to the nearest on call room and found it locked, “Meredith, are you in there?” The door was unlocked moments later and Addison was pulled inside before the door was shut and locked again, “Come here, Bear,” Addison took Meredith into her arms and held her tightly, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Addison pressed kisses into the top of blonde hair and breathed in deeply, “I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I thought about it and figured I needed to handle it myself,” Addison just held her.

“Maybe we should both just stop apologizing,” Meredith laughed and nodded, “We both know whose apology is really needed but it doesn’t seem like that’s going to happen. Why did Richard call you into the office?”

“I guess Derek told him I started it. Webber said he didn’t care about lover’s quarrels that happened at home but they couldn’t happen in his hospital and he didn’t condone fighting,” She felt Addison bristle and wrapped her arms more tightly around her, “It’s okay, Callie set him straight.”

“Remind me to thank her. It looked like she was literally body guarding you when I walked in,” Meredith laughed and nodded against her, “Hey, do you want to scrub in on my C-section. I know you can’t operate but,” She stopped talking and shrugged and Meredith pulled back to smile up at her.

“I’d love to,” She leaned up on her toes and kissed the woman gently, “You know how badly I want to be back in that operating room,” Addison laughed and nodded before grabbing Meredith’s hand and pulling her out of the room with her.

oooOOooOOooo

“Gosh, I love babies,” Addison laughed as she stood in the nursery checking on the baby she’d delivered a few hours earlier, “I mean it. Look at them,” Addison turned around and saw Meredith playing peekaboo with a newborn and felt her heart skip a beat, “Look how pretty she is,” Addison nodded but didn’t speak. Meredith rubbed her finger gently along the baby’s face and then against her hand and smiled widely when the baby latched onto her finger. She looked up and saw Addison looked at her like she was everything right in the world, “What?”

“You just.. You’re.. Perfect. There’s no other word to describe you. You’re damn perfect, Meredith Grey,” The blonde looked at her funnily but kept smiling at her, “I just love you so much, you know?” Meredith nodded, “And you’re great with me and you’re great with your friends and you’re great with kids and you’re great with babies and I just.. I just love you so much that my heart needs to grow to hold all of it,” Meredith smiled widely and made her way to Addison. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

“Do you know how completely cheesy that sounded?” Addison laughed and Meredith kissed her cheek, “But I know just what you mean, princess. I know exactly what you mean.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Please tell me this can come off now?” Meredith pouted over at Callie who rolled her eyes before looking to Addison who was sat next to the blonde.

“She’s good at that. How do you ever say no to her?” Addison smirked.

“I don’t,” Meredith grinned and kissed her cheek before looking back to Callie and pulling her puppy dog face.

“Yes, Grey. We can get the cast off today,” Meredith threw her hands up and got up to pull Callie into a hug. The orthopedist laughed and smiled at Addison who had giggled at Meredith’s response, “You do have to go through some PT though.”

“I don’t care as long as you get this damn thing off of my arm.”

oooOOooOOooo

“How does it feel?” Meredith was laid next to Addison the next night and smiled before reaching out with the previously injured hand. Addison gasped when that hand cupped her center through her pajama bottoms, “Meredith.”

“Addison,” The red head moaned as Meredith began to rub against her and shifted so she could part her thighs slightly, “How do you think it feels?” Was purred into her ear and Meredith felt Addison shiver. The blonde ran her lips over Addison’s jaw line and along the column of her neck all while continuing her hand’s torturous movements.

“Meredith, please,” The blonde shook her head, “Why?”

“I’m going to get you off like this. And then I’m going to take off your pants and do the same thing through your panties. And then, when they’re soaked because you can’t get enough of me. I’m going to take those off and fuck you with my fingers. And then I’m going to fuck you with my mouth and we’ll see where I go from there,” Addison gasped and locked her lips onto Meredith’s, “How does that sound?”

“Rigorous for someone who just started physical therapy,” Meredith laughed softly and heard Addison’s breath hitch, “Damn, how do you do this to me so fast?”

“Because I know you and I have spent time learning your gorgeous and brilliant body,” Addison moaned and bucked her hips against Meredith’s hand, “Hmm, and from all that learning, I’m pretty sure that you’re about to come for me,” Addison moaned again, “Am I right, princess?” The woman nodded and connected their mouths. Meredith felt her whole body tense moments later and the woman whispered her name frantically against her lips, “Beautiful.”

Meredith pulled back and slowly, torturously slowly, pulled Addison’s pants down her legs. She then trailed her finger tips up the inside of her legs until she reached the woman’s panties, “Meredith,” Was gasped out as the woman found her clit through the material.

“Damn, you’re so wet,” The red head threw her head back and arched her back all while Meredith teased her to the edge again, “I mean seriously, how are you going to make it through three more of these?” Addison groaned again, “Maybe more than that because you’re really hot when you come,” The red head was gasping and bucking her hips in time with Meredith’s hand. The blonde smirked and flicked her clit before hearing her call her name out as she came a second time. Meredith reached for the lacey waist band of her panties and Addison grabbed her hand.

“Wait,” Meredith watched as Addison’s chest heaved, “I need a minute before you kill me or something. Can you imagine having to drive me to the ER and then having to tell them you fucked me to death?” Meredith laughed and reached instead for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over the woman’s head and bent to trail kisses along her stomach and rib cage. She nipped lightly and left little light marks over the woman’s abdomen, “I think I’m okay now,” Meredith grinned and sat back up so she could pull soaked lacey black panties down the woman’s legs.

“Are you ready for me?” Addison nodded and Meredith pushed two fingers into her without warning. The red head arched up off of the bed and Meredith pumped her fingers quickly as she watched the woman below her cry out in pleasure, “God, I love to do this to you. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Addison moaned in response as Meredith circled her clit with her thumb, “You’re so completely beyond any word in the dictionary. There has to be a new word made up for how completely gorgeous you are,” Addison’s thighs clamped together as she came a third time and held Meredith’s hand in place.

The blonde pulled her hand away when Addison relaxed and sucked her fingers into her mouth while the woman watched. She moaned again and pressed her thighs together while her breathing evened out again. Meredith gently pushed her knees apart and laid down on her stomach. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above Addison’s clit and the woman’s hips jumped in response, “Addison, I need you to be still for me,” The red head groaned and Meredith hooked an arm around her hip before touching her tongue to the woman’s clit. Addison cried out Meredith’s name and trailed her hand down to tangle in blonde waves. Meredith smirked into her work and moved her tongue against her clit forcefully.

“Meredith, please, I don’t know how much more I can take, darling,” Meredith nodded and sucked lightly at the little bundle of nerves. She felt Addison’s other hand reach for the one holding her hips in place and allowed the woman to lace their fingers together, “Mer,” Was whimpered out and Meredith nipped gently before the woman came again. The blonde sat back and watched the woman fall apart in front of her. 

Hazy blue eyes opened moments later and she looked up into bright and shining green ones before reaching for her and pulling her into her arms, “As soon as my legs and arms stop being jelly and decide to be bones again, I’m going to fuck you into tomorrow.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You look.. Happy,” Addison blushed when Callie stepped into the lounge and saw her the next day, “Meredith got that cast off and you got laid didn’t you?” 

“Callie!” She blushed brightly and the woman raised an eyebrow, “Yes, oh my god it was amazing,” The brunette took a seat next to her on the bench.

“Spill,” The red head looked towards the door before nodding.

“I lost count of how many times I came last night. She was determined to make up for the last eight weeks or something. It was crazy. I thought she was going to kill me,” Callie laughed.

“That good, huh?”

“Better, it’s like she knows me better than I know myself,” They both looked up when the door opened and saw Meredith walk in. Addison met Callie’s eyes before both of them broke into laughter.

“What?” Callie just grinned in her direction as she left the room, “Should I be concerned?” Addison shook her head and stood up before pulling Meredith into a hug.

“Not at all, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was running through the house the next day with Meredith hanging off of her riding piggy back. Alex stepped out of her way as she entered the kitchen and laughed at the two of them, “Aren’t you too big for that?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Meredith stuck her tongue out and Alex squatted her. Addison bounced Meredith gently.

“Stop it, children,” She chided like a mother would and the two of them laughed at her. Alex left the room and Meredith locked her ankles around Addison’s waist while placing a kiss to her cheek, “What do you want?” 

“What makes you think I want something?” Addison turned her head and caught her gaze, “A grilled cheese?” The red head laughed but nodded and grabbed what she needed. They heard a knock on the door and Addison stepped away from the counter before Alex opened it.

“I got it!” A few moments later he yelled again, “It’s for Addison!” She felt Meredith start to drop her legs down and gripped her thighs in her hands to keep her there before making her way to the front of the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was at the door.

“You know, you’re not the easiest person to track down,” Meredith tried to catch Addison’s eyes but the woman continued to stare at the woman in the door way, “You move and don’t even tell me? What kind of daughter does that?” She felt Meredith stiffen on her back and squeezed her thighs gently, “You could at least put the intern down and greet me properly,” Meredith shifted to get down and Addison leaned back to sit her to her feet softly.

“Bizzy,” Was all that was said and Meredith looked behind her where Karev had just come down the stairs and met his questioning eyes, “You need something?”

“It’s Susan.”

oooOOooOOooo

“The cancer has spread rapidly through your body,” The brunette in the hospital bed met her eyes.

“I’m going to die,” Addison pursed her lips before nodding.

“No, you’re not,” Bizzy then turned to face her daughter, “You’re going to fix this.”

“Bizzy, there’s nothing for me to do. If we had caught it earlier maybe, but now? I can’t,” A slap rang out through the room and Addison put her hand to her burning cheek.

“You’re going to fix her.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was stood looking at scans when Meredith stepped up beside her and grabbed her hand, “So?” The red head sighed and Meredith wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into her side, “If there’s nothing you can do, then there’s nothing you can do, princess,” Addison nodded and turned to face Meredith. She heard the woman gasp and grimaced as she realized she hadn’t seen her cheek yet, “Did she hit you?”

“It’s okay,” Meredith’s eyes flashed with anger and Addison caught her around the waist from behind as she turned to leave the room, “Woah, now, midget. It’s okay, she was just upset,” Meredith struggled against her for a moment before giving up and turning to look at the woman, “I’m okay.”

“I’m going to throttle her,” Addison laughed and Meredith reached up and gently traced the hand print, “Let me kiss it better?”

“That you can do,” Meredith then lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips gently over Addison’s bruised cheek. She kissed her lips gently when she was finished and sank back down to her heels, “I love you, Meredith.”

“I love you, Addison.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Is that an engagement ring, Addison?” Addison cursed herself for not taking the ring off before entering the room and nodded to Susan. She didn’t chance a glance at her mother but could feel her stare on her.

“You get divorced, you move, you move again, you move back, you move in with someone, and then you get engaged and you tell me none of this?” Addison pursed her lips as she wrote in Susan’s chart and looked up at her mother.

“Yes,” She said simply before looking back down. She looked up when someone knocked at the door and saw Meredith.

“I need a consult when you have time?” Addison nodded and made a last note before taking a step towards the door.

“You can at least tell me who it is,” Addison met Meredith’s gaze and shot her an apologetic look, “Is it that man you’re living with?” Meredith bit her lip to keep from laughing at the disgusted look on Addison’s face.

“No, Bizzy. It’s not Alex,” Meredith grinned softly as she watched the encounter, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. My fiancé needs a consult,” With that, Addison stepped forward, grabbed Meredith’s hand, and led her out of the hospital room.

“That was kind of bad ass,” Addison laughed and let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I can do it!” Meredith jumped. She’d been sitting with Addison while she looked over the scans for the millionth time and had almost fallen asleep, “I can do this,” Meredith looked up at her and Addison bent and scooped her into her arms and swung her around in a circle, “I can do this surgery!”

“Of course you can. You’re Addison Forbes Montgomery,” The red head laughed and pecked her lips, “So, you going to tell her?”

“Yes,” She walked down the hallway with Meredith in her arms and the woman laughed at her.

“I guess I’m coming too?” Addison nodded and sat her down before entering the room and pulling her in behind her.

“I think I have a plan for this.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith sat in the gallery and watched as Addison operated. It went beautifully and she made her way down to the scrub room to meet her as she left the OR, “You did it, princess,” The red head grinned and bent to kiss her. She grabbed her hand and found her mother.

“We got it all. It looks good,” Her mother nodded and Meredith squeezed her hand.

“I should be with Susan,” With that she walked off. They watched her go and Meredith looked up at Addison.

“You want me to punch her? ‘Cause I’ll punch her,” Addison laughed and shook her head.

“No. it’s okay. That’s just Bizzy for you.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few hours later, Addison entered Susan’s room to check on her. She said everything looked great and turned to leave the room, “Are you at least going to invite me to the wedding?” Addison stopped and faced her mother.

“I didn’t think you’d want to come,” Bizzy pursed her lips.

“You’re my daughter, Addison,” The red head looked at her for a moment before nodding.

“You’ll get an invitation.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison found Meredith in an on call room asleep later and locked the door before kneeling next to the bed. She ran her fingers gently through blonde hair and grinned when the woman stirred, “Hey, can you wake up for a minute?” Meredith rubbed at her face and turned to look at her, “I have something that I want you to have.”

“Okay?” Addison reached into the pocket of her scrub pants and pulled out a little black box. She opened it to reveal a ring similar to her own but with inlaid stones that better matched Meredith’s taste, “Addie.”

“I wanted to get you this because I want you to have a symbol of our engagement too. So, if I haven’t completely ran you off yet.. Will you still marry me, Meredith Grey?” The blonde laughed and nodded before crushing her lips to Addison’s.

“There’s nothing I want more in the world.”


End file.
